The words you spoke
by Serenitas
Summary: D/H There was a day, long ago when Draco loved Harry more than he knew. There was a day when the sun shone high, Harry turned to Draco and told him goodbye. Hermione intervenes with the reluctant help of Ron to fix their lives whether they want it or not!
1. Draco's Life

            Hello all! Well this is a story that popped into my head just before I left Japan to come home and it cried out to be written. I realize this first chapter isn't much, but it is needed for laying the foundation and the fact that I am too tired to write more (damnable jet lag). I even make a cameo appearance in this fic! (See if you can find me). This is dedicated to the absolutely gorgeous bartender I saw in Quest (a bar) in Roppongi (Tokyo) who looked exactly like Draco Malfoy and it took all the strength my friend had to keep me from jumping over the bar at him! So read and review! I write based on reviews and no flames!  No own. No sue.

            Draco Malfoy smirked as he wiped a glass and wondered at how his life had turned out this way. Who would have thought all those years ago at Hogwarts that he would end up here, doing this? Who ever would have thought that muggle hating Malfoy would end up being a bartender in a simple Muggle bar? He shook his head as he peered through the smoky din and haze at the Saturday night crowd. Over to his right, he saw two rather inebriated girls, one blonde, one brunette, completely wasted and drinking water to sober up, comparing him to one of his fellow bartenders and deciding on who would get who. He smiled again as the brunette claimed him as her own, knowing it would never happen. One, she likely would remember nothing come the morning, and two, she was the wrong gender for him.

            Yes he, Draco Malfoy was gay. A pouf. A queer. An arse-licker. A fag. He knew all the names, had been called them several dozen times in the close minded society of the world and it was things like that which made him miss living in the wizarding world for at least they were more tolerate of such things. It had been many long years since he had been with anyone, since he had lain with anybody because of the one he could not forget. The one he let get away.  He could admit it now, years later, admit that he had been wrong, had been foolish. He couldn't say the words, couldn't tell the truth and when he finally realized what he had, what he truly wanted, and the one he loved had left him. 

            He had left the wizarding world shortly after, living a life of exile. Strangely enough he stayed in touch with Hermione Granger and through her found out all the information on his beloved Harry. The emotions he felt, even now five years later still astounded him. Harry had left him standing on a hill just before their disastrous graduation, had told him if he couldn't say the words then, he would never be able to and damn wasn't he a fool for not listening to everyone and telling them they were wrong about him and why oh why did he have to fall in love with a evil embracing git like Malfoy? 

            Only words, but words that had hurt him nonetheless. They had torn through his heart and soul. Through the entire war, Harry had believed in him, Harry had never doubted him, never once called him evil and stood before the world, a sword and shield held in front of his love to defend him when Draco could not withstand the constant barrage of accusations. When Harry had called him evil, he had snapped, broken and decided that if HARRY could call him evil then it must be so. He had fallen, oh how he had fallen. Sank so deep into the dark and committed acts so dark and terrible that he would never receive absolution for it. He was the most heinous of blasphemers, the worst of all sinners. It didn't matter that he had repented, it didn't matter that he was sorry and made a public apology when Malfoys don't do such things. Nothing mattered. All that was good and pure in him vanished the day Harry left him. He had submitted to getting the Dark Mark, to placing his trust in a cause he didn't believe in. Not even Ron or Hermione knew why Harry had suddenly turned against him, only that he had. The result: Draco's heart ripped out of his chest and thrown on the ground for the world to see.

            He had been forgiven of course. He had been redeemed in the eyes of the world, had been absolved and offered multiple chances to start anew with a clean slate. Yet the wizarding world held too many memories for him, too much pain, too much torment.  Harry had vanished, no one ever certain how he had survived the final battle for he refused to talk about it. According to Hermione he was a recluse, a hermit. He saw no one, not even his old friends. His life was shrouded in mystery, and it was unclear as to whether he lived in the wizarding world or the muggle one. People tried to hunt him down, to find him, but Draco of all people could have told them that if one Harry James Potter didn't want to be found, not a soul would find him until  he was damn good and ready. 

            "Draco, quitting time for you man. It's already 3 am!" one of his coworkers called out to him. "And besides you've been cleaning that same glass for twenty minutes!"

            "Sorry Jonah." Draco smiled as he put the glass down. "Must be more bagged out than I thought."

            "I noticed that." Jonah smirked as he noticed him staring at the two girls. "Which one will you take home tonight?"

            Draco shook his head. "Not for me, not this night Jonah. See you on Monday."

            "Ah yes, the joy of Mondays…the older crowd comes in to wash away the dust of the first day back." Jonah looked to the roof. "Don't save me from Mondays Draco, save me from life!" he grabbed Draco's collar in his hands and shook him.

            Draco laughed and gently disentangled his hands from him. "Stay out of the drink and you'll make it through. I have to go though, I need to get out of here." He untied his apron and waved a quick goodbye, leaving the two semi-sober girls sitting there on the stools as he wove his way through the drunken crowd to the safety of his car. He looked at the date and smirked. No wonder the memories hit him so hard and fast tonight, it was the anniversary of the day he got the note. One note from Harry in all these years. Harry had never asked him for a single thing during the time they were together, just took what Draco was willing to give, never asking for more no matter how badly he wanted to. It was two years to the day when Harry had left him and he had gotten a message from him. Draco carried it with him always, would even label it his most precious possession. 

            Lost in memories as he drove to his flat, he let his mind drift back. After the war Hermione had taken the shaken Draco into her muggle home and let him heal. Draco never fully recovered from the acts he had done during the war, but in the quiet solitude of her home he found himself able to function. He felt, as always that part of him had been torn away and he'd never get it back.  Was it deserved or wasn't it? What had he done to deserve this treatment? All he had ever done was give his heart, but the words could never come out of his mouth. He remembered…

            _"Draco listen, you and I obviously have different goals and priorities in life."_

_            "Harry, you can't possibly be saying…"_

_            "I'm just saying that perhaps you were right in the beginning…you know, about us being together and how we're too different."_

_            "That was over a year ago!"_

_            "It doesn't matter. You must feel trapped in this relationship with the needy little Gryffindor, your mortal enemy, and it's me to boot! We both know that if your father EVER found out about this…"_

_            "I told you I would handle it!" Draco felt his temper rising at this._

_            "No one will accept that we are gay, that we are together…"_

_            "Since when do you give a damn what the world thinks?"_

_            "You can't give me what I want, what I NEED Draco. I deserve better than you, I am better than you."_

_            "How can you say that, after all we've shared?" Draco heard the pleading in his voice and didn't care. His Harry…his raison d'être…_

_            "We never even slept together Malfoy, don't make such a big deal out of it." _

_            Why was his voice so cold? Why were his eyes shuttered against him? What had happened to change him? Just last night he had held him in his arms and prayed to all the Forces that Be that Harry knew he loved him. He couldn't say the words. Malfoys never spoke those words.  "Harry what happened to you?"_

_            "None of you bloody business you wanker!" Harry snapped angrily. "It's over! You're evil Malfoy and bad for me, so just…just go rot in hell you…evil git!" he turned and walked away, leaving Draco standing on the hill, a slight breeze fluttering his robes as he stared hurt and bewildered at the retreating back of Harry. _

_            "But…I love you." He whispered softly, knowing the words came too late._

           Draco wiped a tear from his eye as he remembered that day. Oh the pain had been more than he could handle, more than he could stand. To this day he never knew what caused the sudden change in Harry, or why Harry had never spoken or looked at him again. He had no need to read the message, he knew the words by heart.

Draco,

If you love me, set me free

For you and I weren't meant to be

If you cared, then let me go

I can't say I love you, I just don't know

If you want me, give me time

For I need, to make up my mind

If you need me, then back away

I don't know what I feel, I just can't say

If you hate me, then let me fly

Alone without you, I have to try

If you are mad, then please forgive me

I never meant to hurt you, and I'm sorry.

            There was no other note attached to it. He had gotten it two years after the break-up. At first he was livid and furious, at first he tried to burn it, then to shred it, to disintegrate it before deciding to keep it. He sighed as he pulled the car into the parking lot and heading for the lift. He missed his Harry, and nothing on this world or any other would change that. However, he knew that after five years…it was time to move on. 

            Harry Potter stared at himself through reddened eyes and shook his head in disgust at the image. Was this what the golden Boy Who Lived and Kept on Frigging Living was meant for? Was this really his life? For just a moment he had held something precious and delicate and pure in his hands, and, before he even realized its rarity he had thrown it away. Smashed it and obliterated it. He had lost his dragon through his own words and actions, had lost the one thing that really mattered, the one thing he truly cared about. All that was left for him was pain. Pain and the emptiness of a broken heart.

            Hermione Weasley grinned a very evil grin as she rubbed her hands together and ignored her husband backing away, a look of fear on his face. "It's time to end all the lies Ronald." She said in a firm voice.

            "Oh Lord." Ron moaned. "You only use my full name when it's something bad."

            "Not a bit." She smirked. "However, I am going to rebuild the lives of those who didn't have enough sense to embrace what life gave them and threw it away like the morons they were. I will need help for this, not just yours but several others. I am going to make them happy like hell!"

            Ron groaned and let his head drop to his hands. When his wife got that glint in her eye, no one was safe. 

            I realize it was slightly confusing. Anyone want to read more? Review and let me know! The next chapter will be much, MUCH longer and will live up to the rating I swear! So…to continue or not?


	2. Harry's Life

            No own. No sue. Enjoy. No flames. Read and review.

            It was through reddened eyes that Harry Potter stared out the window, wondering how his life had turned out this way. His future had been promising, his hope shining bright; despite Voldemort he had much to look forward to…leaving the Dursley's was only the tip of the iceberg. He had come out of denial and hiding and had a wonderful boyfriend, one Draco Malfoy who he loved with all his heart and soul. He defended Draco to Ron and Hermione and anyone else who challenged him and what side he was truly on in this war. He never believe that Draco was evil, never thought that he was capable of doing the horrendous acts that he had witnessed and knew Death Eaters performed. Anyone else was more capable of it than his Dragon. 

            It was five years ago, five years to this very day that he had broken up with Draco and broken his heart. He knew that he had set Draco's feet on the path that he eventually walked, in a way it was a twisted form of validation for Harry, proving to him that the evil had indeed been within the Dragon and was only waiting to come out. In his darker and more drunken moments, he admitted it was all his fault, his fault that Draco lived in the muggle world, his fault that Draco's life was ruined, it was all him. 

            True to form he had fought the valiant final battle, he had gone head to head with Voldemort and emerged victorious – or so the world thought. Voldemort took more of Harry to the grave with him than was left behind. He was an empty shell…he never sought companionship, he never sought out anyone for he had nothing left inside him to give. The one person who might have been able to help him hold the tattered remnants of his sanity together had been cast into the darkness and if he ever emerged…it would not be to return to the side of the one who had hurt him so. 

            Hermione asked him repeatedly…what caused this sudden change? He had loved Draco so much, sang his praises from the highest tower, talked of nothing but a wonderful future together with him – perhaps someday marrying him. In his mind he dreamed of when they could finally consummate their love, something more than breathy sighs and heated kisses and tentative gropes in the darkened corners of Hogwarts. The day when they could be joined in all senses of the word. He yearned for that day, looked forward to that day, craved that day. Draco and he were inseparable, the Slytherins the most accepting House of their relationship…perhaps because they also saw Harry as the one to protect them from their tyrannical and zealous Death Eater parents. They defended the two of them to the school, to the world. When the verbal blades came, the Slytherins were the ones who formed the barrier no one could cross, and on the rare occasion that someone did, they found Harry, armed to the teeth and ready to do battle for his Dragon's honour. 

            He never doubted. Never. And then the tragedy came. One day, he had just left Draco after their most intense snogging session yet and headed towards Gryffindor Tower, unsuspecting of what was about to take place. In front of him was a Death Eater, and none other than Lucius Malfoy himself. Via portkey he had taken Harry into the clutches of the Death Eaters and there he left him, but not before telling Harry that Draco had led him into a cunning trap, first having to make sure that Harry was his body and soul and totally trusting him in the naïve way that Gryffindors did before he sent the notice to his father. The grin on his face Harry remembered to this day as he assured him that it was Draco who had betrayed him and given him to Voldemort, his sacrifice, his show of loyalty to the Dark Lord. If Harry ever thought that Draco truly loved him…he was certainly deluded.

            The torture Harry endured was fuzzy at best. He was subjected to the Imperious Curse and the Cruciatus Curse multiple times. He was whipped, he was beaten, he was starved, he was raped. No matter how much he cried out for help, no one ever came, and through it all he prayed for his Dragon to rescue him, for someone to realize that he was missing, but he waited for a rescue that would never come. Every day he was told that it was Draco who had handed him over, without qualms, without reservations, without question. Indeed he was almost joyful to do it. At the end of all reasoning, he finally believed, his barriers broken and shattered. Draco had betrayed him…and something deep inside Harry died that day. 

            It was many days before Harry managed to free himself, remembering a forbidden spell he had looked up. Casting the Invisibility Charm on himself, he staggered out of the encampment, away from those who took pleasure in his pain and, once he had his bearings, made his way back to Hogwarts, ready to reassure everyone that he was alive and ok, and to turn Draco Malfoy over to the proper authorities. He was still stunned in disbelief, knowing he had left him to the hands of that lunatic and his father to save his own skin.  

            Upon his return to Hogwarts, nothing had changed. No one had noticed him missing; no one knew he was gone. They thought nothing of the fact that he hadn't been seen in days, figuring he and Draco were off somewhere. With a glamour he had cast, not a soul knew that he was hurt and had injuries that would kill a Troll. Coming to terms with this was the hardest thing he had ever done, and in the privacy of his room, he tended his injuries, refusing to tell anyone of the degrading and horrendous acts that had been performed on him. As he slowly healed, he was infuriated to realize Draco acted as though nothing happened. Answering the owl that Draco had sent him, he met him just before their graduation ceremony and there he broke Draco's heart. The part of him that still had the ability to feel smirked and the shock and pain on his face. '_Now he knows what it feels like._' Was his only thought. He called Draco any manner of names, called him evil, told him that their relationship was nothing. He had actually staggered back as though they were not words, but actual weapons that Harry flung at him. Harry never saw how Draco reacted to the rest, for he had turned his back on him and walked away.

            His eyes haunted him still. Those steel greyish orbs. He saw Draco's eyes when he closed his eyes at night, heard his voice echo through his head. After the final battle, Harry couldn't stand to be around a single living soul, couldn't stand to talk or look at anyone. He rebuffed Sirius and Lupin; he ignored Seamus, Dean and Neville. He forgot about the Weasleys all together and he told off Hermione severely. He built a shack in Godric's Hollow where his parents had once lived, cast warding spells around the property to keep everyone away and fell into the trap his mind built for him. Living as a recluse, uncaring about the world that passed him by, only his tormented memories for company.

            This was the life of Harry Potter, Gryffindor Golden Boy and Saviour of the Wizarding world.

            Hermione Weasley spoke via Wizard Phone™ to Blaise Zabini – one of Draco's former Slytherin dorm mates.   "So have you spoken to Draco recently?"

            Blaise paused. "Yes, and he sounded not bad. He's finally made up his mind to move on, saying that five years is enough. He will never know WHY Harry left him, but he knows that Harry will never come back to him."

            "Blaise you have to convince him to hold on! I have a cunning plan!" Hermione protested.

            "I can't do that Hermione. The poor guy has been through hell because of Harry. Quite frankly I'm not sure I even want them back together."

            "Blaise, Draco and Harry belong together. They LOVE each other."

            "Potter doesn't love anyone from what I hear. He's a recluse, a dreg of humanity, eking out a living in Godric's Hollow. For Merlin's sake Hermione! **Hagrid** lives better than he does!"

            "I intend to rectify that. Now, can I count you in on this plan?" Hermione asked, determined to have her way.

            Blaise let out a long suffering sigh. "All right Weasley, but I tell you this. You have seven days to get this plan of yours in action, and then results or no results, I tell Draco to move on."

            "Deal!" Hermione said triumphantly as she slammed the phone down. Scratching Zabini's name  off the list, she dialled Gregory Goyle.

            "'Mione, love?" Ron asked quietly from where he had been sitting/hiding and watching his whirling dervish of a wife scare the bejeezus out of him with her planning and plotting. "What if they don't want to be helped."

            "Oh that's ridiculous Ron!" Hermione snorted as she waited for Goyle to answer the phone. "They both want to be helped, but are too proud to say anything. That's where we come in!"

            "I know Harry 'Mione and…"

            "You KNEW Harry." She said pointedly. "No one knows him know. We have to…" she trailed off. "Goyle? Gregory Goyle, formerly of Slytherin House from Hogwarts? This is Hermione Weasley, formerly Granger. How are you?" 

            Ron muttered curses under his breath as he began to search for some muggle Tylenol that Hermione always kept around the kitchen.

            Draco dreamed. He dreamed of Harry as he always did. 

            _Breath was short as gasps and moans filled the air. He was going to die in this next moment and didn't care. Kisses, one moment soft, one moment firm, tongues duelling for possession of hot mouths, trailing over alabaster and bronzed flesh, tantalizing ears and nipples and fingertips. Butterfly kisses on eyelids, grabbing of hair and the tilting of heads as bodies writhed and groaned against each other, seeking ultimate release. Could a person die of pleasure?_

_            Harry's eyes were so green he thought he'd drown in them. His swollen lips suckled at his neck as Draco threw his head back, closed his eyes and just prayed to hold on as his fingers tangled in Harry's hair and his other hand caressed the firmly muscled back. Only shirts were off, but hands were exploring thighs, buttocks and groin regions. Draco was more than willing and ready, but he refused to rush Harry, the one who had never known love, the one who was alien to touch. He was more than happy to let Harry explore him at his own pace, and more often than not, they enjoyed a shared climax – even if it was in their pants – but their relationship was growing and soon Harry would be ready._

_            He reached for Harry's mouth, wanting to join with him again, two intricate pieces of a puzzle that belonged together…needed each other. "Harry…"_

_            "Draco I love…."_

            The alarm clock woke him out of his erotic dream. In fit of piqué, he threw it across the room and watched it shatter into a million pieces, cursing the horrid piece of machinery. He threw one lightly muscled arm over his eyes and sighed as he realized another day was about to begin. One more day without Harry…just like the rest of his life was destined to be. Today, he'd answer some personals ads and move on with his life. He didn't need Harry, he just needed himself.

            Checking his voicemail, he was startled to get a message from Blaise Zabini, his old friend. Picking up the apartment, he prepared for company, wondering what the hell was going on.


	3. Ron's plea

                And here is chapter three, I hope you like! Reviews keep me writing, keep me inspired and I write based on reviews so take 30 seconds and write something! No flames please, they will be used as objects of pointing, scorn, tittering and ridicule. I own nothing, if I did would I be here?

                He read a poem that he had written, his only way to vent his emotions. A vast storage of writings was hidden in the tiny shack in which he hid, poems, stories, the musings of his mind. He might be a recluse, but he wasn't crazy and since he had no one to talk to, he vented on paper.  He had yearned to send it to Draco via Hedwig, but even she had left him after he stopped taking care of himself and only dutifully taking care of her. He never knew where she went, only that one day her cage was empty and it was never to be filled again. Yet another day dawned, another bleak and empty day in the endless eternity that was his life. At times he wanted to start a new life, to venture out into the world, to take one of those jobs that was open to him – he got job offers daily. He wanted to shave and cut his hair, build a proper home and dress nicely, but if he admitted it to himself, he was afraid. To leave the house and safety of the Hollow, to look nice again – for the last time he had, his one love had betrayed him. Instead, using a Still that he had built mimicking the one Hagrid had built at Hogwarts, he brewed a rotgut that could tear the lining out of a dragon's stomach and got himself blind, stinking drunk almost daily. 

            He head a knock at the door and scowled. People knew better than to fight through his wards, knew better than to try and talk to him, for he saw and spoke to no one. He yanked the door open, wincing at the bright sunlight. "What?" he snarled, not even looking to see who it is. 

            A gasp and a sharp intake of breath greeting him before he was shoved back and a voice filled his ears. "Jayzus Harry look at this place! Look at you! SMELL you never mind!"

            As he blinked spots from his eyes, he focused on Hermione who was staring at his shack with her hands on her hips, shaking her head. "What do you want Hermione?" 

            "I am here to return you to land of the living."

            "I don't want to go back." He said sullenly. "However you got in, you can get out."

            Hermione's face darkened slightly as Ron entered. "Hey mate, how are you?" he said jovially, hiding his concern and worry at the sight of the shack, at the appearance of Harry. His once vivid eyes were dull and lifeless, as they had been since graduation. He was almost emaciated, his cheekbones and ribs sticking sharply out. He wore no shirt, and his pants were old ones of his cousin Dudley, and tied around the waist with a piece of muggle cable. "You look like shite Harry."

            "I don't care." Harry replied, turning his back on them. "Get out."

            Hermione drew in an angry breath and stalked towards him. "Oh crap." Ron muttered in the background. "Now you got her dander up."

            "Listen here to me Harry James Potter," Hermione began, indignant. "I don't know why you chose to seclude yourself from the world five years ago and right now I don't care. You have lived the life of a hermit, shoved away everyone who ever cared about you, and ruined the one who loved you. I am here to change that. I am bringing you back into the world, I am going to see you live like a normal human being and if you don't like it, I don't give a damn!" she burst out. "Did you ever stop to think about me and Ron? About Remus and Sirius? About Hagrid and Dumbledore and McGonagall? About Seamus, Dean and Neville? Did it never occur to you how this was affecting us? How much we miss you?" she grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Enough is enough Harry! Come back to us!"

            Harry sighed and ran a hand through his greasy hair. "It's not that simple Hermione."

            "'Mione! Call me 'Mione like you used to!" she pleaded.

            "Why isn't it that simple mate?" Ron asked, examining Harry's Still. "I might just erect one of these at home." He muttered.

            Hermione pointed at him, her eyes flashing. "You put one of those up in my house or near it Ronald Weasley and you will never have to worry about reproducing for as long as you live!"

            Harry smiled, his first genuine smile in years. "I'm afraid." He said simply.

            "What happened to you Harry? Tell me. Please." Hermione pleaded softly, her brown eyes gentle and accepting.

            "I was betrayed." He said quietly. "By the one I loved. I won't tell you anymore than that, safe to say that I was delivered into the clutches of Voldemort and Death Eaters. Forgive me if I cannot articulate what happened next. When I finally escaped and returned, not one soul knew I was missing, not one person knew that I had changed. And through it all I was told that the one I loved was the one who delivered me to them."

            "And you believed them?" Ron asked, incredulous. "Death Eaters aren't notoriously reliable when it comes to telling the truth."

            "Draco never would have betrayed you Harry." Hermione agreed. "He loves you so."

            "LOVED me so." Harry said shortly. "I destroyed him the way he let me be destroyed. I came here and I'm safe here. I ask for neither your company nor counsel, so get out."

            Ron had been examining the sheaf of papers spread over the floor. Holding up one, he read it aloud:

If I said I didn't miss you 

_That would be a lie_

_I can't live without you_

_So I sit and cry_

_Our time together was short_

_But my memories last forever_

_As the fire in my heart_

_Fades slowly to embers_

_I sit and close my eyes_

_Trying to picture your face_

_As I cling to your memory_

_A love I can't replace_

_I long to hold you_

_To pull you near to me_

_But you are gone_

_Your spirit is set free_

_I loved you_

_Up until the end_

_Then you betrayed me_

_Now I'm alone again_

            "That's beautiful Harry." Hermione said softly as Ron finished reading it.

            He stalked over to Ron and yanked the paper from his hands. "Crap writing, that's all. Me being fanciful."

            "Or perhaps it's a part of your soul that you denied trying to come out again." Ron replied.  He put an arm around Harry's shoulders, gesturing to Hermione to leave them alone. She cast a few cleaning charms around the room and went outside, exclaiming in disgust at the state of the lawn, which was overrun with garden gnomes. 

            "Accio Crookshanks!" they heard from outside as Ron shook his head. 

            "Harry, listen to me." Ron's eyes met Harry's. "I'm not one for the big emotional talks and I never have been, you know that. I leave that to 'Mione. But listen to me, please. I was your best friend once, and I want to be again. I have missed you so much over these past years, so many times things have happened that I wanted to share with you, and have turned to speak to you only to realize you weren't there. The first time I got drunk and into a bar fight, you would have killed yourself laughing. The first time I got laid! When I got married, you were to be my best man – you never even came to my wedding or acknowledged it. When my twins were born, you were named godfather and you never showed up to see them. When I landed my job, when I bought a house…when I learned how to drive a muggle car! All these things I wanted to share with you, but you were here, sinking into a mire of filth and loneliness. You abandoned me, but I am still here and this is my last ditch effort to return you to the world of the living."

            Harry opened his mouth when Ron paused for breath but he cut him off. "Let me pound this into your thick, Gryffindor skull Harry! You were betrayed by that git Malfoy and subjected to unspeakable torments. You faced nightmareish creatures in battle, you were and ARE a figurehead for the wizarding community – yes people look to you still. What was it Dumbledore told you in our first year? "_It does not do to dwell on the past and forget to live._" The man is wise! Listen to him! Listen to me! Harry please!"

            Harry clamped a hand over Ron's mouth. "Give me a few minutes Ron, go outside with Hermione and let me process all of this. I never thought of it that way."

            "You were too busy being selfish and enjoying wallowing your misery." Came Hermione's tart reply from the doorway.

            "Out!"

            "I'll be back." Hermione glared at him.

            "For the first time since Voldemort died, I'm afraid." Harry said with a trace of his old cheekiness. "Give me a few minutes."

            "You have ten minutes." Hermione told him. "Ron come look at the state of this roof…"

            Ron and Hermione wandered over the unkempt and uncut grounds of Godric's Hollow while Harry pondered Ron and Hermione's heartfelt words. Return to the wizarding world? Risk opening himself up again? Being hurt again? Seeing Draco again? 

            That last thought caused his heart to jump and his breath to catch. See Draco again…the one who betrayed him… '_He probably hates my guts and rightfully so._' Harry thought cynically. Leave his comfort zone? Could he do that?

            "Drakkie boy!" Blaise Zabini's overly cheerful voice echoed through the phone. "How the hell are ya?"

            "Are you high?" Draco demanded.

            "On life mon ami, on life!" 

            Draco groaned and dropped his face into his hands. "What has Pansy been feeding you?"

            "Never mind that," Blaise's voice became serious. "Draco, I have it on good authority some information that will interest you immensely and I think that if you ignored it and moved on with your plans that you would be stupid and you should wait and take your time and think it through and through and wait just a bit because she's really smart and her plan is sound and it will work and things will be as they should…"

            "Again in English?" Draco cut into the babble. "What the hell are you talking about?"

            "Potter, Malfoy." Blaise said coolly, causing Draco to almost drop the phone. "I'm talking about Potter."

            "What about that bastard?" Draco sneered.

            "Oh don't play pompous and uncaring with **ME** Malfoy," Blaise sounded amused. "I shared a dorm room with you for seven years, I am the closest you will get to a best friend and I know you still love him."

            "Not that it matters." He muttered.

            "It does matter Malfoy. You know how you made the choice to move on? To start dating other people and get on with your life?"

            "Yessss." Draco drug the word out, sounding like a Parselmouth.

            "Don't."

            "What? You were the one who **encouraged **me and have been for years!"

            "I know, I know." Blaise said hastily. "But some new information has just come to my attention and I'm asking you to wait. Please Draco, wait two weeks. Just two weeks, that's all I'm asking."

            Draco closed his eyes and sighed. What was two more weeks after five years. "Will you tell me why?"

            "No. Trust me."

            "Famous last words. Last time you told me to trust you, I wound up singing "My Boyfriend's Back" in a pink dress with lipstick and mascara!"

            "This is a sure thing Draco!" 

            "If you're wrong…" Draco threatened.

            "I know, I know. My entrails will be torn out through my eye sockets as you string me up by my toenails and shove flaming splinters up my nose." Blaise chuckled. "I've heard it all before. So, will you wait?"

            "All right. But only two weeks." Draco dropped his head to his hands, unable to believe he had just agreed to whatever asinine and half-baked plan that Blaise had thought up.

            "That's all she'll need."

            "SHE? She who?" Draco's eyebrows threatened to lift off his forehead.

           "Secret. If I told you, I'd have to kill. Now, myself, Pansy, Goyle, Crabbe, Bulstrode and Flint will be over at your apartment this afternoon around 3:30. Be there."

            "WHY are you coming over?" Draco was dying of curiosity now.

            "If I told you…" Blaise began, a smile in his voice.

            "That is the cheesiest line I've ever heard."

            "That's why I use it. Talk to you later Drakkie!"

            "Never call me that again."

            The click in his ear made him roll his eyes to the sky and wonder why his friend was a raving lunatic, as he debated whether or not to contact St. Mungo's.

            Harry thought. He pondered. He had four minutes left. He closed his eyes to muddle things out and his mind was awash in memories. 

            _Even though it was dark, he could see the look on his face and he knew his eyes were shining. Hands caressing his arse, lips touching his nipples making him gasp, a tongue leaving a wet trail to his navel, hands and lips caressing, touching, tasting his shaft as he begged time to stop. He returned the favour, convinced Draco's alabaster skin was unlike anything he had ever seen before, no one should have skin so white, so soft. His lips were more intoxicating than wine, his tongue guilty of committing unspeakable pleasures. _

_            Harry made the choice. Graduation night would be the night, they had waited long enough and he yearned to see Draco nude, yearned to feel him inside his body and to enter him in turn. Draco was patience itself with Harry, claiming people did crazy things when they were in love, he wanted Harry to be comfortable and secure and the longer they waited, the more explosive the lovemaking would be._

            Gasps and kisses and caresses in the dark weren't doing it anymore. They both needed – wanted something more and Harry was ready.

            'Too bad I was betrayed by him.' He thought cynically. 'I love him so much.' 

            He froze as he reviewed what he had just thought. Love. Not loved – past tense, but love. As in now. As in still. As in always. "I love him." He said aloud. "Despite his betrayal, I still love him."

            "Then go to him." Ron's voice spoke from the doorway. "Make yourself presentable and respectable again and go to him. Find out about all you've missed, find out about him."

            "He hates me, I'm sure, so there's no point." Harry argued.

            "You're grappling for an excuse Harry and that won't work. I happen to know, FOR A FACT, he loves you still."

            "He still loves me?" Harry asked in a small voice.

            "For two more weeks only, then he's moving on with his life and not wasting any time on you again. He's waited five years Harry."

            "He waited for me?" he said pathetically.

            Ron nodded and held his breath. If the promise of Draco waiting for him could return Harry to the land of the living… "Will you do it?"

            Harry closed his eyes and made his choice. "No."

            Chapter four will be up if people want to read any more! Please review and let me know!


	4. Hermione's meddling

                Thanks to all who reviewed, here is the next chapter! Sorry about the delay in getting it out, but I  had writers block and I DO have insomnia! I write based on reviews so please do so! Flames are used for objects of derision, tittering and ridicule. I own absolutely nothing, so don't bother to sue me.

                _No…_ it lingered in the air, it hung between Harry and Ron, a shroud over all that had been said, a cover over all that was being felt. No. Ron's face showed his incredulousness, as he heard Hermione gasp at the door, but whether shock or rage he didn't know. It came as no surprise to him to find he didn't care.  "No Ron. You and Hermione leave me now." Harry said abruptly, words echoing in his head that struck too close to home.

Emotion slices through me 

_At the thought of you_

_I see you holding me close_

_I hear you pledging true_

_Betrayal came between us_

_Destroyed everything we had_

_I thought that you were good_

_It turns out you were bad_

_I gave you all I was_

_You had my heart and soul_

_When we were together_

_It was then that I was whole_

_Forever swam before us_

_Eternity a moment in time_

_The future was ours for the taking_

_We'd commit the ultimate crime_

_Was it love or hate that bound us?_

_What drew you to me?_

_I couldn't breathe without you_

_I didn't want to set you free_

_There's been no one else since you_

_My heart froze upon that day_

_I stare into an empty void_

_It's better this way_

            Hermione's face drew in on itself in a fierce scowl. "No Harry, you tell me, right here, right now, out loud so I can hear you… why not?"

            Harry shook his head sadly.  "I can't tell you that Hermione, do not ask it of me for I refuse."

            Ron opened his mouth to speak but Hermione trod right over him. "I heard what Ron had to say to you Harry, and I heard what you had to say, so now you are going to listen to me and listen well.

            "I never had a brother, I was an only child as you know. I never had friends, never had enemies really. I had no one; I lived in an existence that was just as lonely as yours. You became my friend, became my brother, and became everything to me. I depended on you, I love you Harry.  On my wedding day, you were supposed to be there running back and forth between Ron and myself telling your irrepressible jokes, calming us, cheering us. You saved me Harry, not just from Voldemort, but also from a lonely existence. I need you back Harry." Hermione said sincerely, trying to sound like she wasn't pleading.  "I miss my best friend, I miss my brother."

            "Hermione, I can't…" Harry said, his voice and resolve weakening. There were three words, only three that Hermione could say that would clinch it, which would make him return to the world of the living. Only three.

            "Don't leave me." She said softly.

            Harry cursed under his breath and sighed, closing his eyes. "Very well."

            '_One thing I'll never do is swallow my pride crawling back to you…'_  Draco blinked in startlement, his old mantra coming back into his head. In the days following the break-up, he had repeated those words over and over, resolving never to let Harry see the hurt in his eyes, the agony in his soul. As time ticked closer to when his old friends would show up with one final, last-ditch attempt to reunite him and Harry, Draco knew it would never work despite him agreeing to two more weeks. The Harry who existed now was not his Harry. That Harry had died, was gone, and left Draco on a hill with a bewildered expression on his face and tears in his eyes. He never showed his external torment to another living soul, he had a reputation as a badass bastard to maintain after all. Five years. Jayzus, five **YEARS** he had waited, he had mourned. Time drew out like a blade against him, drawing blood every day. They could have been together; they could have been in love. But they weren't and Draco was a firm believer in facts, not flights of fancy.

            Ringing of the bell. 3:30. They were here. Draco had decided to tell them no, decided to tell them it was over.  He had rebuilt his life, rebuilt who he was, and in the end Harry Potter just had no place in his life. He ignored the cheerful greetings they waved at him, paid no attention to the looks of excitement they were passing back and forth. "I have decided not to do this." He said firmly. "So you can take your plans and leave."

            Blaise winced as Marcus Flint wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Not that simple Drakkie boy, you see, the mastermind behind this whole thing would be most displeased if you changed your mind at the 11th hour."

            "Who's bloody idea was it anyway?" Draco snapped. "After five bloody years, why is Potter suddenly becoming an issue in my life again?"

            "Never mind that. Come on, we're going out!" Pansy said cheerfully. She leaned near his head, her lips kissing his ear as she whispered. "Draco, trust us. We would not see you hurt for the world. Come with us."

            "Where are we going?" Draco asked, actually hesitant.

            "For a walk on the wild side."

            Harry flushed as he looked at himself in the mirror, astutely conscious of the salespeople blatantly staring at him. Whispers had begun the second he stepped into Diagon Alley. "Hermione no."

            "Yes!" she squealed. "Harry, this is fashionable and you look good."

            "I am not wearing these clothes!" Harry protested. "I feel like I'm on display. People will stare at me."

            "That's the point." Ron interjected. "To show people that you are back and not some hick living in a filthy shanty out in the middle of nowhere in his own filth…with a still in the living room…oh wait a minute…"

            "Shut up Ron." Harry turned to Hermione. "Be reasonable."

            She ignored him. "Ron's right Harry, no matter what you wear you are going to be visible, no matter what you do people will notice. As you can see, it has already begun, people want to see the truth of you. Therefore you have to look good."

            Harry held up a hand and faced Hermione, uncaring of the stares he drew. "Tell **ME** Hermione, why now? Why so suddenly. What occurred to make you choose to return me to the land of the living so rapidly?"

            "It's an early birthday present." She replied glibly.

            "I don't believe that for a second." He snapped. "You and Ron and the rest of the world were content to leave me in my Hollow for the rest of my life. I had served the purpose I was supposed to, sacrificed what I had to and I was content in my solitude. Why **NOW**, why this day did you come to pull me out of it? Why do you suddenly care?"

            "I always cared Harry." She gestured to Ron. "**WE** always cared." She let out a breath. "Now here are some very nice trousers for you…"

            "You always cared?" Harry sneered, his features drawing back. "Really?" He ignored the scene he was causing, ignored the worried looks Ron and Hermione passed. He was a hermit, a recluse and therefore eccentric, or insane in the eyes of many. He turned to Ron. "Do you or do you not remember yelling at me and blaming me for the death of Percy? For the death of your father? Do you not remember telling me that 'It was unfair that one such as myself would live when they were good, and they deserved life?'"

            "Mate, I was a little overwrought with emotion at the time." Ron admitted. "I didn't mean it."

            "And Hermione," Harry said with an unpleasant smile. "Lovely, dear, pure Hermione. Do you or do you not recollect blaming me for the death of Hagrid? When Dumbledore was wounded who did you blame? You called me a worthless waste of a wizard who was more useless than Longbottom and how you wished that I had never existed, then none of this would have happened?"

            Hermione said nothing for a moment. Choosing her words carefully, she spoke. "It was the heat of the moment Harry, during a time of vast emotional and physical crisis. We were losing people left and right and it was hard. Tensions and tempers ran high. I apologize for those words I spoke."

            "Why?" Harry scoffed. "You were right of course. You word were some of the nicer ones that were spoken to me during that time. Sometimes I wish Draco had've just had them kill me, instead of betraying me and playing the fool." He shook his head in disgust. "WOULD YOU ALL MIND YOUR OWN GODDAMNED BUSINESS AND STOP LOOKING AT ME?" he roared to those in the shop. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" He narrowed his eyes at Hermione. "And that goes double for you, you meddling little Mudblood."

            Heading for the door he was halfway out when a voice stopped him in his tracks. "Running again Potter?"

            A chill went down his spine as he slowly turned and his heart wrenched. He was exquisite, as amazing looking now as he was when he was seventeen – moreso since the boy had become a man. Heart thudding a painful rhythm in his chest, he drew in a breath since breathing was difficult. Life had been good to him and he glowed. Radiated good health, exuded beauty in a way that no one ever had before. "Malfoy."

            Draco had snorted at Crabbe when he tried to bring him (unceremoniously shove him) inside a clothing shop that Draco knew for a fact was frequented by Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Slytherins simply shop there, they went for the stores that sold leather, that sold black and emerald green, not pastels and ruffles.  "Bollocks to that. A walk on the wild side? Not in there thank you very much."

            "Draco, DRACO," Blaise raised his arms to the sky. "Why are you making this so difficult? You have the option of going in there or being whacked over the head and drug in."

            "Well since I have options…" he sighed. "Don't expect me to buy anything in here. I wouldn't buy…" he held up a shirt for exhibit A. "This paisley and flowered piece of eye-wrenching, vomit inducing piece of clothing for anything. I'd rather walk naked."

            "I'd like to see that." Pansy said quickly.

            "Pansy!" Blaise turned to his wife in mock indignation.

            "That makes two of us." Bulstrode winked heartily at her old friend.

            Draco closed his eyes, suppressing a body shiver. He heard a commotion near the fitting rooms and for a brief moment was displeased. It took away from people looking at his ethereal self. He heard the yelling grow louder, froze when he heard the words and shook his head in disbelief.  "…I wish Draco had've just had them kill me, instead of betraying me and playing the fool!"

            He would know that voice anywhere, even if he were dead. It had haunted his every waking moment and his every sleeping second for five years. Betrayed him? How had he ever betrayed him? What was he talking about? Confusion and slight understanding were the emotions he felt first as he turned to his guilty looking friends who were huddled, holding a rapid and impromptu meeting. "…not supposed to happen this way."

            "Hermione said that all it would take…"

            "She never counted on this…"

            "Trust Harry Potter to spoil and ruin this…"

            "Their only chance and you know it…"

            "If I might intervene," Draco drawled. "You expected me to come in, see him trying on tightly fitting clothes and things would be alright again?"

            "No." Goyle lied unconvincingly. "Not at all."

            "…you meddling little Mudblood." Draco's jaw dropped as he head Harry call Hermione Mudblood. He saw him heading for the door and had to force himself to move. Despite having lived in squalor, despite being a hermit who had neither cut his hair nor shaved for five years, he was still thin. His body…oh that body…

            _Draco's lips suckled like a babe on wine coloured nipples that hardened under him. Fingers traced the contours of biceps that were the sexiest things he had ever seen and he had a sudden urge to taste them instead. Ghosting fingers down tanned and firm flesh, smirking at the gasp of a ticklish Harry, he toyed with the navel area for a moment, before resting his hand on the bulge under the jeans and deciding to show Harry that hands were not just for writing notes anymore._

            He had to say something. Now that he had seen him, he couldn't bear to let him go without making his presence known. He had waited five years for this, and it wasn't happening the way he thought. Harry truly believed Draco had betrayed him? When? How? WHY? "Running again Potter?" he drawled in his aristocratic voice.

            Harry stopped dead and turned to him. Dull green eyes met silver as gazes clashed and sparks flew. Time stood still, nothing moved for everyone had vanished in the brief second that Harry turned to Draco. "Malfoy." Harry said in a dead and tired voice.

            For the first time in five years they faced each other, a standoff in the middle of a tacky clothing store.  "I asked you a question." Draco persisted.

            "So you did." Harry paused. "You gave up the right to ask me anything."

            "Au contraire." Draco corrected him. "I heard something quite interesting that I would like clarified."

            "Go to hell." Harry shook his head and headed for the door.

            "Already there."

            "Then go back to it." Harry threw over his shoulder. "You Death Eater scum."

            Draco's jaw fell open at the accusation. As the irate and irritable Boy Who Lived left the shop, chatter began as if someone turned up the volume switch and the gossips rejoiced.

            He felt a hand on his shoulder and faced Hermione Weasley and her husband. "Come with us Draco, we have something to tell you."

            Harry walked at a furious pace down the Alley, not paying attention to where he was going. People leapt out of his way or risked being trampled as his mind worked at a furious rate and he struggled to make some sense of what had happened, but all he could see in his mind was an image of Draco. Resting his forehead against the cold brick of a wall, he closed his eyes and cursed leaving his house.

            Shall I continue this story? Please review and let me know. Thanks!


	5. Draco's decision

            I'm not JK Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy or anything remotely related to it. I have a new job and real life is intruding on my little world o' writing, so here is the new chapter. Is anyone else unable to get on AFF?? Enjoy! The graphic chapter is coming…VERY soon!

            There were few things that could shock Draco into complete silence and utter submission, but after Harry's outburst, he was willing to follow Hermione to the Leaky Cauldron and hear what she had to say. He ignored the entourage surrounding them, ignored everything until he had a good shot of Firewhiskey (bottle left on table of course) in front of him and a shaky breath drawn in. "Ok Weasley, you are behind this gambit and now I want to know what the hell is going on? What in the name of all wizarding kind was he talking about back there? Have the years truly been so cruel to him?" he shot one question after another at an uncomfortable looking Hermione, pausing only to toss back another shot.

            "You saw for yourself what the years have done to him." Ron sighed as he fought with Draco for possession of the bottle. "He's practically incoherent, certainly unpleasant but he has a few things he's drop dead certain about."

            "And one of them is that you betrayed him." Hermione joined in. "I don't know the details because he won't tell me, but one thing he kept telling us over and over today was that you betrayed him just before graduation, led him into the clutches of Death Eaters who performed unspeakable acts on him. He managed to escape after some time, and when he made it back to Hogwarts not a soul knew he had been missing and you acted like nothing had changed." She hesitated. "Draco…"

            "Did you betray him? If you did then so help me I'll…" Ron shook a fist towards Malfoy.

            "You'll wave your paw at me? Really Weasleys, one would have thought that your intelligence was greater than that, but Granger, it seems that upon marrying into the Weasel Clan your IQ such as it was dropped to lower than even I could have imagined." Draco threw his glass, taking satisfaction in the tinkling it made as it showered the floor with shards. Lifting the bottle to his mouth in a most un-Malfoyish fashion, he drank deeply. 

            "I have to know…did you…" 

            "No I never betrayed him!" Draco hollered. "I loved the git! I turned my back on my father and my family and everything I had been brought up to believe for the bloody bastard! I risked the endangerment of my life and limbs many times because I chose to follow the goddamned light and the frigging light just happened to be Harry Poncey Potter!" he beat the table with a fist. "I never knew he was gone! I never knew anything! We had been having some problems lately and we decided to take a breather for a few days, things were so intense, so strong and we weren't ready for them! Hell we were only seventeen…who's ready for anything that emotional at that age?"

            "None of us noticed anything either though. He was still there." Ron mumbled, the whiskey starting to soak his brain.

            "Lay off the liquor Ronald." Hermione said sternly. "I don't feel like having to levitate you home in front of the children again you drunken souse."

            "I am not a drunken souse! I enjoy a drop of the drink from time to time 'Mione but that doesn't mean…"

            "Oh yes it does Ronald Weasley." 

            "Don't use my name like that! You only do it when I'm in trouble!"

            "You are in trouble! Honestly! Why did I ever marry you?" Hermione threw up her hands in exasperation.

            "Because I SAID YES!" Ron roared.

            "I never asked you to marry me!" Hermione protested.

            "I did the right honourable thing because you were up the duff!"

            "Ron!" Hermione gasped, shocked.

            Draco cleared his throat, not even trying to hide the smile on his face. "As amusing as this entire argument is, could we get back to the current problem that I am having with one Harry Potter?"

            "Having?" Hermione's head whipped around. "Does that mean you haven't given up the ghost then?"

            "Apparently not." Draco 

            Harry wandered aimlessly through Diagon Alley, uncaring of the whispers and stares that followed him. In disgust he went into Knockturn Alley, perhaps he would be able to find some memory Potion that would allow him to forget, to sink into blissful oblivion. All he yearned for was to forget, and now the image of Draco and what he looked like now would haunt him. Hands so delicate, fingers so long and made for touches and caresses. Full lips set on a pale face that he could kiss until Armageddon and not tire of it, eyes, as deep and sharp and piercing as ever…the eyes of his beloved. Penetrating eyes that he'd stare into for hours and swear he was looking into heaven. The baby fine blonde hair that had darkened slightly with age, worn a bit longer and not gelled back, making him yearn to bury his face in it, to touch it.  His body…tall and firm, in clothes that both revealed and hid, muscles evident but not bulging. Truly Draco was a fine, fine man and Harry had foolishly let him go.

            'He could never feel a thing for me.' Harry snorted at the thought. 'Looking the way he does? I sincerely doubt it. He probably has to beat people off with a stick, and then there's me. The dregs of humanity, the reject of it. Society has no place for me, so I'm better off in my hut.' 

            "Still thinking only of yourself…Mr. Potter?"

            Harry's head snapped around as he met the hawklike and intimidating stare of his former Potions Master. "Professor Snape?"

            Severus Snape smirked and bowed his head slightly. "As I live and breathe, Harry Potter. I heard you were a recluse, hiding away in Godric's Hollow and had let yourself go to seed, but I never truly believed it until now. You look like hell, but then again you never were one to win a fashion show."

            "Still as pleasant as ever." Harry muttered. "Look Snape, I'm not the cowering little Gryffindork I once was so if you don't mind, just lay the hell off."

            "I'm not the one who was standing in the middle of Knockturn Alley talking aloud to thin air like a mindless idiot…you really haven't changed, have you?" Snape shook his head.

            "It's not like you care." Harry turned to leave. "So if you'll excuse me…"

            "I don't think so Mr. Potter." Snape reached out and clamped a firm but unyielding hand on Harry's wrist. "I think it's time we had a long overdue conversation."

            "The war is over, there is nothing to talk about." Harry fought to free his hand. "I want to go home so leave me alone."

            "Oh I think there is. I have something I need to tell you that you are not going to want to hear, and in return you are going to tell me what it was that you did that got Draco Malfoy to fall in love with you."

            Harry stopped fighting. "Why is everyone trying so hard to get me back together with the git? He can sod off for all I care and so can you!"

            "Very articulate." Snape sneered. "But ineffective."

            "How the hell did you know where to find me anyway?"

            "I have my ways, and so does Dumbledore. I'm just glad I got to you before that meddling old coot did." Snape shook his head. "You'd think he'd learn by now…"

            "Look Snape, I tire of this. I don't like people, I don't like crowds, I don't like humanity and I don't like you."

            "The feelings are of course, mutual."

            "So let me go and bugger off."

            "No."

            Harry closed his eyes in frustration, recognizing that stubborn and set glint in his former Professor's eyes. Snape was bound and determined to speak and he was hell bent that Harry would listen and nothing Harry could do would change his mind. Cursing all Slytherins, he followed (also since Snape hadn't released his hand).

            Draco Apparated outside of Godric's Hollow, remembering Hermione's warning that Harry had the place heavily warded against intruders. He saw the state of the Hollow, saw the so-called house that Harry lived in and his jaw dropped. Picking his way through the snake-infested long grass, he kicked gnomes out of his way as he crept up the back steps of the diaplated place, praying it wouldn't fall down on his head. His eyebrows tried to creep off his forehead when he saw the inside, convinced that a tornado had run rampant through it. 'There are no tornados in England.' He thought. 'Harry lives in squalor like a pig.' She shook his head again. This is what his loved one had sunk to? These depths after he had left Draco?

            The smell inside was almost rancid as Draco wrinkled his nose delicately.  Venturing further in the poor excuse for an abode, the floor caught his attention, strewn with papers and filth.  He lifted one and read it, smiling slightly as remembered Harry's hidden passion for writing and poetry. He had written more than one to Draco.

I am happy and content 

_As I live from day to day_

_Then your memory arises_

_And my happiness slips away_

_The memories of you come_

_And overwhelm my heart_

_As I relive the pain_

_Of when I was forced to make a new start_

_You let me think you loved me_

_By looking in my eyes_

_But now I see_

_You spoke nothing but lies_

_You swore we'd be together_

_For as long as you would live_

_Then you betrayed me_

_When you wanted what I could not give_

_For you I would have been anything_

_Tell me who you wanted me to be_

_But I was not perfect_

_So you set me free_

_I felt you slipping away_

_Going further from my life_

_But you just said 'I love you'_

_Never once seeing my strife_

_Then I said "It's not working out"_

_By looking in your eyes_

_It was the only truth spoke_

_In a relationship built on lies._

            Draco dropped the paper as his eyes filled with tears. He knew that the clue to where they went wrong was in this shack, and he was going to find it, or die trying. He had to know. After five years, he had to have the answer, and then as he told Hermione, he was going to try and get his Harry back…one last time. Harry might have given up on him, but Draco had looked into his emerald eyes, and Harry screamed to him to be saved. Draco still loved him too much not to try.

            "Well you have me here. How do you want me?"

            "Don't be crude boy." Snape barked. "Sit down. Want a drink?"

            "I drink homebrew." Harry said loftily.

            "Ah, you brew your own piss. How appealing. Here, drink this." He thrust a glass at him.

            "What is this?"

            "Scotch. Older than you are so drink it slow." Snape poured a glass for himself and sat across from him. "I want to tell you about the Order and what it did during the war."

            "I already know." 

            "No you don't Potter, or at least not all of it." Snape paused. "Draco never betrayed you."

            "You know about that?" Harry's eyes widened as he looked with horror at Snape.

            "I was there."

            Harry didn't say anything, couldn't say anything. "Explain." He ordered shortly, ready for the answers that had been denied him for years to be revealed at last.

            "Things are proceeding as I knew they would!" Hermione giggled and rubbed her hands together gleefully.

            Ron ignored his wife, still smarting from their earlier argument. "Let things progress at their own rate Hermione. Stop interfering. You have done quite enough."

            Hermione ignored her husband. "Now for Step 4!"

            Like it? Want more? Review and let me know! 


	6. Snape's Confession

            Hello all! Well a day off from work means a new chapter for you, also since the new HP book is out on Saturday and I'm sure no one will want to read fanfic on those days, and from the spoilers I've heard about the book (all true BTW) I'm wondering if anyone will still write slash fanfics after the new book, I'm just not sure. I am not JK Rowling (if you haven't guessed that already) and I am making no money off of this. I write based on reviews, so review damn it! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please let me know if anyone will still be reading after the new Potter book.  Thanks.

            Harry's jaw hung open at Snape's open admission. "You were there? For the whole thing?"

            Wordlessly he nodded. Taking a sip of his scotch, he sighed. "Draco never betrayed you into the hands of the Death Eaters Harry, I did that."

            Harry blinked, unable to do anything else. 

            "You have to understand the rage that Lucius Malfoy was in when Draco came out and admitted he was in love with you of all people. To say he was livid is to call the Black Plague a minor discomfort. He wanted you destroyed, annihilated and then he was going to eat the little bits of you left for dinner. He was beyond calming, beyond reason, even Voldemort worried about him at the time. Draco was his everything, all his hopes for the future, the one thing he had poured all his immense resources into. He was his heir, charged with carrying on the noble lineage of the Malfoys; he had an arranged marriage all planned, the children, the glorious future in the Death Eaters. Draco rebelled, he refused – an in so doing, the tenuous grip on reality that Lucius Malfoy had snapped. I was charged with capturing you, with letting Lucius into Hogwarts to take you. Rest assured Harry that if I had not, your capture and subsequent…torture would have been much worse." Snape explained to a trembling Harry whose eyes were glazed as memories coursed back.

            "How could it have been worse Severus?" Harry snarled. "You were there so you know what they did to me. Did you take part in any of it?"

            Snape hesitated. "Some of it."

            "Tell me now." Harry demanded.

            "No Harry, I won't do that. You can imagine what I had to participate in, you can imagine how I loathed and detested it. When I was with you, you were always somehow healed and feeling better in the end. Understand that I risked much to be able to merely keep you alive. How do you think you came to know the Spell that allowed you escape? I whispered that into your ear during the times between conciousness and unconciousness for you."

            Harry's face whitened as he remembered. "You were the one who came to me after Lucius had raped me for the first time."

            Snape nodded his assent, drinking more of his scotch. 

            "You told me to have faith, things would only get better."

            "You didn't take it the way I meant it." Snape added.

            "Then you proceeded to rape me." Harry spat. "All your sanctimonious preaching and where does it leave you? You still forced yourself on me."

            Snape stood up, murderous. "Don't you **dare** throw accusations like that at me boy! Imagine my horror when I watched you be captured, when I saw the state you were in, when I saw what they were doing for you! I was a double agent with a role to play, and any kind gesture towards you would have been seen as betrayal, I would have been killed and where the hell would that leave you? Still trapped and a plaything of a madman! I managed to get you out!"

            "Lucius and Draco were close. Now I know you were there, that still doesn't mean Draco had no hand in it."

            "You stubborn fool." Snape sneered. "Look at the truth that is glaring in that insipid face of yours. Draco knew nothing, could know nothing for Lucius had cut off communications with his son. He was only going to talk to him again **after** you were dead, to punish Draco for ever forgetting his place. At Hogwarts an illusion of you was created so no one would be any the wiser. It was all perfectly planned, and, I never raped you! I let others think I did, I let you think I did, but I do not derive any pleasure in taking unwilling innocents! I might have tortured you in other ways, but I never invaded your body."

            Harry stood abruptly, smashing the glass of scotch on the floor. "I've heard enough of your excuses and lies Snape. In the end you betrayed me as surely as Draco did, and for that there is no excuse. You are the only living soul other than me who knows what I went through, and you did nothing. You told no one, and left me alone in that pit, you only gave me the ability to escape after I was broken and there was nothing left to take from me. You are no better than Draco, who bears the Dark Mark on his body."

            "Draco never submitted to getting the Dark Mark." Snape said quietly.

            "It matters little to me. Everything and everyone I know betrayed me in some way. This is why I live apart from humanity, because I can't stand the hypocrisy of it. I hate the glares, the accusations, the pleading, the questions. I never asked to be who I am and when I couldn't live up to the stereotype that people created in their minds, I was declared a failure. Sod that, I don't need it." He shook his head. "You've said your peace, now leave me alone."

            "I am trying to let you understand you fool Gryffindor…!" Snape began, frustrated and furious.

            "I understand all too well. Thank you for answering lingering questions Severus. I'm sure we'll see each other again soon. In hell." Harry turned on his heel and headed for the door, preparing to Apparate to his Hollow and not come out again. Damn Hermione and her meddlesome plans!

            Severus Snape clenched his fists and counted to ten. Finding it too low a number he continued counting until he reached eight hundred and fifty seven, and then he reached headed towards the fireplace. Bloody stubborn Gryffindors, bloody frigging Harry Potter, bloody sodding Voldemort! Stringing together a chain of four letter words not often heard in polite conversation, he stepped into the flames. "Hogsmeade." He shouted, needing a strong Firewhiskey more than he needed oxygen. He had crapped out, now perhaps Dumbledore could get through to the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Listen.

            Hermione sighed in frustration as she got the owl from Severus at the Three Broomsticks. "It didn't work." She said sadly. "And Harry's angrier than ever."

            "What the hell did you expect?" Ron snapped from across the room. "You're dredging up memories he'd rather forget."

            "Don't you speak to me in that tone of voice Ronald Weasley or you'll find yourself sleeping on the couch again!"

            "Since the living room is my bedroom I find myself unworried by that threat Hermione."

            "You are the most…"

            "Oh goody, you haven't gone on a tantrum at me in at least an hour." Ron muttered. "I have told you this was a bad and stupid idea from the off, but you refused to listen. Nothing good can come of this, the Trio is broken and if things with us don't soon change, our Duo will be down to One!"

            "I won't stop until I get Harry back to the land of the living and him and Draco together as they are meant to be!"

            Ron shook his head, disgusted. True he loved his wife, but she was far to manipulative and judgemental for him to like her at this moment.

            Draco hunted. Frantically. His time was running out and he knew that Harry would be back soon.  Somewhere in this mess, this unmitigated disaster was the answer. He lifted more papers, scanning them rapidly. "What the hell are you doing here?" an infuriated voice demanded from behind him. 

            Draco closed his eyes and stood up straight, turning to face the semi-angry but certainly livid gaze of his former love. "I am looking for the reason why." 

            "I'm surprised Hermione never told you." Harry sneered.

            "She did, but I'd rather hear it from you." Draco said, surprisingly calm.

            "You betrayed me and left me to the hands of the Death Eaters, in the insane hands of your loving Father."

            "You're wrong." Draco said with quiet dignity. "I never would have betrayed you Harry. I love you too much for that. My father had disowned me; we were not on speaking terms. I had abandoned everything I had been raised to believe in for you, and in return you slander me with baseless accusations."

            "Throughout my stay with the Death Eaters, they told me of you and how gleeful you were to turn me over."

            "Oh I wanted to turn you over all right," Draco admitted. "But not in the way you are thinking." He crossed the room and pulled Harry close to him. "I wanted to turn you over like this," he breathed in his ear, pressing himself to Harry's arse. "I wanted to crawl inside you, I wanted be over you, under you, with you any way I could, but I never wanted to torture you…unless it was with pleasure." He drew back his sleeve. "Look at my arm Harry, it is unblemished. If you chose to believe Death Eaters – who lie like rugs I might add – over me, your boyfriend and soon to be lover, that is your choice, and one that makes me sad."

            Harry turned slightly, the close proximity to Draco making his breath hitch. "You don't know what they did to me Draco."

            "I can guess." Draco replied grimly, forcing his mind to stay on the issue at hand. Harry was also filthy and smelly, he would not even _kiss_ him in this state.

            "I seclude myself here not because of that however."

            "You abandoned the world because the world abandoned you."

            "Very cryptic." Harry mused.

            "The demands were too much, when you had to choose who would die and who would live, no one understood that."

            "Exactly."

            "I did Harry." Draco murmured against a dirty ear. "I understood you, I always have. Do you know what my life is like now?"

            "I'm sure I don't care. You are unwanted here and trespassing on private property. Leave now."

            "Your mouth says leave, but your body is singing a different tune." Draco smirked. "And since when have I ever done what you asked of me?"

            "Go away." Harry said harshly, clenching his hands in fists at his side.

            "If I go, I'll be leaving once and for all, washing my hands of you completely. Do you really want that?"

            Harry hesitated, and nodded. "I do."

            Draco smiled, triumphant. "No you don't. Never forget just how well I know you Harry. Ask Hermione or Blaise where I live. I'll be waiting, but not forever. When you come to your senses and want to tell me the truth, you'll know where to find me."

            "Pigs might fly." Harry snorted.

            "Goyle does." Draco replied. He leaned in quickly and ghosted his lips across Harry's. "Deny me if you think you can, but our flame has **_not_** died. I will find out the truth, mark my words."

            As Draco walked out the door, Harry fell to the ground clutching his head. Draco had been in his house, Draco had been close to him. No matter what Harry had told himself over the passing years, no matter what lies, five minutes with Draco had torn all he had come to think and believe to hell.

            Cursing vehemently he threw papers across the room as tears rolled down his face. He did not see Draco watching from the window, did not see his pain.

            "I'll get you yet Harry." Draco whispered as he watched Harry head for his Still. "I love you."

            Albus Dumbledore regarded the situation with amusement, wondering how his former protégé was going to take his unplanned and unwelcome arrival. Hermione had left no stone unturned in her quest to return Harry to society, and his visit was one that would shake the foundations of everything Harry had ever believed in.


	7. Dumbledore's Twist

                Hello all! Well here is the much anticipated next chapter, and be prepared for an angst fest people! I got sacked from my job and therefore this chapter is 1. Graphic and 2. Angsty. I would like to say a special hello to Sami Potter and Leboshi who have both reviewed every chapter of every HP fic I have ever written. Read Leboshi's reviews, they're great! Read his stories…they're better! There are a few spoilers from OoTP in here, so you are warned. (Does anyone else out there think she'll kill Harry in Book 7?)

                Standard disclaimers. Read. Review. I write based on reviews, so let me know what you think!

                Harry was drunk. He was blind, stinking, glaringly drunk. He saw fluffy pink elephants, he saw green dwarves skipping across his living room. If he had've been able to stand, he would've skipped with them. "Tra-la-la-la!" he sang drunkenly. "A lonely life is for me!" his legs gave out as his bottle of swill went skittering across the paper and filth littered floor. On his hands and knees he groped across the floor trying to find his bottle, throwing things haphazardly around. One particularly erratic swing uncovered an old picture of Draco and he froze, his arms and legs giving out as he collapsed to the floor. "You bastard!" he said to the picture, watching it move. Draco, frozen forever in a perfect moment, the Mona Lisa smirk on his face, love shining in his eyes. It had been this day that Harry had truly fallen in love with him and decided to give him his virginity. "You said you'd never hurt me!" he yelled as he shook the picture. "TRAITOR!" he screamed, tears coursing down his face. "FILTHY DEATH EATER SCUM! TRUE SON OF LUCIUS! I HATE YOU! I FARQUING HATE YOU DRACO MALFOY!"

                He made to tear the picture in half, but was stopped by a hand. He blinked, his drunken rage burning away the alcohol induced sorrow. "I think you've had enough Mr. Potter."

                He sneered at that hand, old, gnarled and wrinkled with age. Hands that had fought next to him and indeed had saved him during the Last Battle, pulling him off the battlefield when he would've stayed put and let the aftershocks of the spells kill him and put him out of his misery. Hands that had risen from their sickbed, defied healers to give him a life he no longer wanted.  "You are unwanted and unwelcome here."

                "It seems you say that an awful lot Harry."

                "Go away."

                "I'm afraid I cannot comply with your wishes Harry. Stand up."

                "Go to hell."

                A pause. "I think I was there once, a few years ago. I distinctly remember it being hot, and I saw a figure waving something around, but whether it was a wand or a pitchfork I never did figure out. He had cloven feet though. A magic-wielding goat perhaps?" he said in a musing voice.

                "You're not funny Albus." Harry muttered, staring at the hem of his garish purple and green robes. 

                "Stand up." Dumbledore repeated.

                "Don't wanna." Harry crossed his arms over his chest, rather like a sulking child. "Where's my nippy bottle?"

                "You disappoint me Harry." Dumbledore said gently. "I thought you were one who wouldn't resort to the bottle when things got rough."

                "Well you know nothing about me." Harry sneered. "You never did. I was nothing but a pawn in your game against Voldemort. Once I fulfilled what you proclaimed as my destiny, once I fulfilled that stupid prophecy Trelawney bleated years ago, you were just like the rest of them, abandoning me to my fate."

                "You are most mistaken Harry. If you would stand up and let me cast a Scouring Charm on you, then I could explain a few things."

                "I don't want to hear anything you or anybody else has to say." 

                Dumbledore sighed. "I can't force you. I have information that would shake the foundations of your world, information you have sought for and desired for years, but if you won't even stand up, then I can't tell you." The twinkle faded from his eyes. "Severus was right. You **are** a coward." He turned towards the door. "No need to show me the door, I know my way out."

                "Stop right there Albus." Harry said in a commanding tone. 

                Dumbledore half turned his yes. "You're standing! Congratulations my boy!"

                "Oh stop your blather." Harry waved a hand in front of his face. For a moment he was fascinated by it, before shaking himself out of his reverie and reorienting himself. "You have information about me, I want it. I am tired of your meddling, of your interfering. You used me far too much when I was young, now that I am an adult, I want all the information you have."

                Dumbledore appeared to be fighting down a smile. "That could take some time Harry. I am very old and know very much."

                "Then start talking." Harry crossed his arms over his chest.

                "First things first Harry." Dumbledore stepped lightly across the floor. "I want you to take a bath. I cannot tolerate the smell of you – and I have survived Professor Flitwick trying to cook Italian…the staff room reeked of garlic for a month…it was horrible and we never did decide if it was actual food on the plate. Italian food isn't supposed to writhe on the plate is it?" he shook his head. "I digress. Wash yourself Harry while I clean down here. I won't force you to leave your comfort zone, but I refuse to stay in this pigsty."

                "Still giving orders." Harry muttered mutinously.

                "Is it so unreasonable? You're curling my nose hairs Harry."

                Harry scowled at his former Headmaster. "Your face might freeze that way you know." Dumbledore said helpfully. "You'll terrify small animals and children if you keep it that way. Severus taught you well."

                "Just because I'm going to the loo in no way means that I am listening to you." Harry grumbled as he walked out of the room.

                Dumbledore closed his eyes and sighed. He had forgotten in the past five years just how stubborn Harry Potter could be.

                "Ron?" Hermione ventured in a gentle tone.

                "What?" 

                Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry I called you a drunken souse. You do drink more than you should, but I worry about you!"

                "I have few other pleasures in life 'Mione, what with work and all the children. You're always on my case." Ron said, turning away from her. 

                "Old habits are hard to break, but you can break them…" she said softly. "You've had patience with me so far."

                "Why is that Harry and Draco always make us fight more?"

                "Perhaps because they were so well suited for each other. They were the perfect couple, rarely fighting, so much in love, so much alike – and then there was us. Polar opposites, always fighting, so set in our ways…"

                "Hon you've mixed up who you're describing there. We were perfect, I always knew we would be."

                "This plan started out so easy, so simple. Get them back together. I guess since we drove Harry into seclusion I had forgotten his stubborn streak." Hermione said wryly.

                "Have you spoken to Draco yet?"

                "Oh yes. Harry caught him at the shack. It was a confrontation but he thinks that maybe, just maybe he got through to him."

                "He's fighting so hard to win Harry back." Ron shook his head. "I can't understand why."

                "Harry is the only one he ever loved. The only one who got through his defences to find the person within. I would fight forever for you." Hermione whispered.

                "Will you stay out their business yet?" Ron pleaded.

                "I will get them back together or I'm not the former Head Girl!" Hermione vowed. "My plans are perfect, in place and ready to go! I cannot be stopped! This plan is full of perfection!"

                "Is that what it's full of?" Ron said under his breath.

                "I heard that Ron!" Hermione's eyes flashed at her husband as she opened her mouth to begin a tirade. Ron knew of only one way to shut her up. He pulled her close and kissed her firmly. "Come with me Hermione." He murmured into her ear. As she nodded dumbly, Ron rolled his eyes. '_They owe me big for this.'_

                _"Draco…"_

_                "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere Harry."_

_                "I don't…I can't…"_

_                "Shh…hush my love. Do you trust me?"_

_                "With all that I am."_

_                Draco smiled. "Good." He murmured as he lowered his lips to Harry's. His hands stroked his chest, pinching firm nipples, caressing strong muscles as he breached the waistband of Harry's too-loose pants, to the secrets underneath. Harry gasped and pulled away. "It's all right Harry. You'll enjoy this, trust me."_

_                Harry nodded, fear and anticipation in his eyes. Trepidation fled as Draco unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down, along with his faded red boxers. He closed his eyes, blushing as Draco saw parts of him that no one save Harry himself had ever seen. He peeked out through his clenched eyes to see admiration in Draco's. "Draco…?"_

_                "Damn Harry!" was all Draco said. "Lay back, I want you to enjoy this."_

_                "Enjoy what?" Harry asked, timid. _

_                "This." Draco lowered his lips to Harry's again as he wrapped his shaft in a tight grip. Harry let out a gasp, arching into the hand as Draco's tongue moved and plundered his mouth. Firmly Draco stroked up and down the length, bringing it to full stiffness, drops of arousal gathering on the tip. Harry threw back his head and let out a throaty moan as Draco smiled in satisfaction. "You like that?" he asked in a husky voice._

_                "Oh God Draco! Don't stop! I never thought…!" Harry's eyes were closed again as he thrashed beneath Draco. _

_                "Then you'll love this." Draco licked his ear and winked at Harry as his eyes flew open._

_                "Wha…" was all Harry got out before Draco's lips covered the head of his arousal and all thought fled. Lips and tongue covered the head as hands caressed the shaft and Harry's hips bucked involuntarily. If he had enjoyed the hands before, the sight, the feel of Draco's lips on that part of him drove him to madness. His hands clenched in the blond hair as Draco made a humming sound deep in his throat and took Harry deeper. Lifting his head for a moment, he smirked through bruised lips. "Don't fight it Harry, let it happen."_

_                He returned to his task: Drive Harry insane. Harry tried not to pull on his hair, didn't want to hurt him but the urge to do…something was driving him mad. In a jerky rhythm he thrust against Draco's mouth, not knowing what he was doing, not knowing what to expect. He had never done this before, had never felt this before. His mouth open in a soundless cry, he felt tension building inside. "Draco, what…"_

_                "Let it happen Harry. I'm with you." Draco's voice surrounded him._

_                He froze, back arched, eyes flying open to meet Draco's, dilated and deep silver in the crimson glow of the setting sun. His hands clutched Draco closer to him as he opened his mouth…._

"Draco! Wake up!"

                Draco's eyes flew open, a snarl. "What the hell do you want?"

                Blaise leapt back, raising his hands in front of him. "Sorry. Sorry, but you were moaning in your sleep."

                "Why, in the name of Merlin are you in my apartment? We're done for the day and I need a nap."

                "Came to give you some info on Harry." Blaise said, his eyes coming to rest on Draco's arousal. "Must have been one hell of a dream you were having."

                "I'm waiting for him to come to me." Draco said coolly as he sat up.

                "Dumbledore is there now, and actually got him to bathe."

                "That is an achievement. Any information on what he'll tell Harry?" Draco started to get out bed before he remembered that he was starkers and while modesty wasn't high on his list, he didn't trust Zabini as far as he could throw him. More than a few nude photos of Draco had circulated at Hogwarts, thanks to his 'friend.'

                "No idea." He shook his head. "When Weasley told me this asinine plan of hers, I was convinced it was going to be a disaster. You were ready to give up and move on with your life. What changed? He's still stubborn, still thinks you betrayed him and now you're back to where you were. What happened to the hard, bad-arse Slytherin I knew and worshipped?"

                Draco snorted. "I could say I love the git, but that's not all of it. It's a challenge. Harry Potter is the only person to every defy me, to ever leave me, to ever refuse to come back to me once I lay the charm on." He smiled. "My life is so different now from what I expected, I live in the Muggle world, work a Muggle job, drive a Muggle car…"

                "And you just happen to be richer than God don't forget. You don't even need to work!" Blaise paused. "So tell me why DID you come to the Muggle world?"

                "Harry sequestered himself in the magical world because he couldn't live up to the expectations. I left the magical world because the accusations thrown at me made me angry. When I'm angry I tend to kill." Draco replied simply. 

                "Doesn't make sense." Blaise narrowed his eyes. "You're hiding something."

                "I'm hiding a great deal, but no matter. You don't need to know. You have told me what you needed to, so get out."

                "Every morning when you make coffee, can you believe your life turned out this way?"

                Draco said nothing; just fell back amongst his pillows, yearning to finish his dream.

                While Harry bathed, Dumbledore pulled out his wand and began sorting all the papers into a semblance of order. Stories, pictures, poetry and miscellaneous junk. The food-encrusted dishes in the sink made him stare at it in dismay until inspiration struck. "Accio Dobby!" he cried out. Silence reigned for a moment before a wail of terror broke the stillness. As Dobby crashed through one of the broken windows and lay sprawled on the floor, dazed, Dumbledore nodded in satisfaction. "Once you get your bearings Dobby, I would like you to clean Harry Potter's house."

                "Yessir." Dobby mumbled, tottering towards the kitchen.

                Dumbledore picked up the offensive picture of Draco that Harry had been yelling at earlier and flipped it over. To no surprise was a poem that Harry had written to Draco. After reading it, Dumbledore smiled. '_So that's how it began.'_

_It began with a fight,_

_With cruel and hateful words  
No ground was ever given, _

_Nothing ever heard  
  
_

_Hatred was the source, _

_Dislike the order of the day  
I couldn't stand the sight of you, _

_You ruined every day  
  
_

_I dreaded going to class, _

_Knowing you were there  
You enjoyed my torment,_

_A nuisance in my hair  
  
_

_Strange now it seems, _

_Hate turned into something more  
The line became blurred, _

_What were we fighting for?  
  
_

_Despite the constant battles _

_Waged at every turn  
Something between us changed, _

_My heart began to burn  
  
_

_Then you had to leave, _

_And for you I cried  
Never truly believing it, _

_Not quite understanding why  
  
_

_I don't know when it happened, _

I don't know why it did  
I didn't see you every day, 

_My heart sank just a bit  
  
_

_Then I saw you one last time, _

_And I saw that you knew  
I never had to say the words, _

_You knew I loved you (1)_

"Stop reading that! It's none of your business!" Harry barked from the doorway, his hair dripping, clutching a towel around him. "I've bathed, now will you tell me what you need to and get out?"

                Dumbledore gestured to a chair and cast a Cleaning Spell on it, not wanting Harry to get dirty after finally convincing him to be clean. Dobby blinked at the sight of an emaciated and jaundiced Harry Potter and vanished into the kitchen. "Very well Harry. Let me tell you truth about what happened to you and why I allowed you to be taken."

                "You **allowed** me to be taken?" Harry hissed, fury swelling up in him.

                "Indeed I did." Dumbledore nodded. "Do you gamble Harry?"

                "Only with my life." He muttered.

                "Well I gambled with your life too, and was successful. If I hadn't allowed you to be taken, Hogwarts would have been razed and levelled. Countless thousands of people would have died in Lucius Malfoy's insane rush to capture you. I lowered the wards on Hogwarts, allowing him to Apparate. I had a tracking charm on you the entire time and knew where you were."

                "You knew I was missing?" Harry's voice was low and deadly. "You knew there was a glamour of me walking around Hogwarts? You let me be tortured and raped for days on end, thinking no one knew I was gone when the entire time you DID?"

                "Yes." Dumbledore nodded. "I did it to save the lives of the innocent."

                "What about my innocence?" Harry roared. "Or wasn't that a factor?"

                "Draco had mostly rid you of your innocence Harry. Voldemort and his Death Eaters did nothing you hadn't already experienced." 

                "Want to bet?" Harry snarled. "They did a great deal."

                "Well as you know, you are the child of prophecy and of course I took that into account. But there were other factors at play also." Dumbledore continued. 

                "Speak English!"

                "Voldemort didn't just want you because you were marked by prophecy, but also because you were joined by blood."

                "I know this." Harry said, impatient. "The day he gave me the scar is the day we joined."

                "That's only part of it Harry. He wanted you dead because you shared his blood before he ever came to kill you and your father. He tried to save your mother Harry. Why? You have brains, so use them."

                "He never tried to save my mother!" Harry protested. 

                "He did. He told her several times to get out of the way, that it was not her concern. It hurt him to kill her Harry, for what parent, even one such as Voldemort, wants to kill their only child?"

                Harry sagged back against the chair. "What?"

                "You are Voldemort's grandson, and have his blood in your veins. Your father was a pureblooded Gryffindor, descended from Godric himself. When he captured you, he didn't see Lily in your eyes, but James. He allowed those atrocities to happen to you because he hated you almost as much as Lucius did. He wanted to break you, to break a Gryffindor."

                "My mother was Muggle born."

                "That was a ruse to hide her from her father while she was young, much in the same way we hid you."

                "And through it all, you knew and never told me? Why didn't you rescue me?"

                "I told you, I was trying to keep Hogwarts standing. Your sacrifice was horrible Harry, but necessary. I watched you every day, watched you fight."

                "Did you get off on it you old voyeur?" Harry sneered, furious. He saw white tinged with red as his rage ran unchecked.

                "Draco never betrayed you Harry." Dumbledore said simply.

                "No." Harry agreed. "He didn't. I finally believe everyone when they say he never betrayed me. YOU betrayed me."

                "I had the best of reasons and intentions Harry…" Dumbledore began.

                "Get out of my house!" Harry yelled. "Get out and never return! You watched! You knew! You know what they did to me, what they subjected me to! You never came to rescue me – why? Because in the end Dumbledore – YOU WERE SCARED! Scared to face them! Too scared to save me! Severus did more for me than you did! You turned me over to them Dumbledore! How could you? How could you do that to me?" tears rolled down his face. "Hypocrite! Liar! Begone with you! I never want to see you again."

                "Harry, now calm down…" Dumbledore held up a hand.

                "I can never hurt you enough! I won't calm down! I won't! Bollocks to you Dumbledore, I'm not your little pawn anymore! Five years ago when I was seventeen you let me undergo the worst atrocities known to humanity, and you knew, and you watched, and you did nothing. I can never forgive you."

                "I don't want forgiveness. I have done what I came here to do." 

                "And that would be what?"

                "Tell you the truth." Dumbledore sighed. "I'm sorry it has to end like this Harry, but perhaps in time you'll see that I DID have the best of intentions." He reached into his robes. "Draco wanted you to have this." He turned to go. "When you decide to talk rationally to me, you'll know where to find me."

                "Meddling old coot." Harry grumbled, shaking with rage. "Severus was right about you." He opened the letter . 

                _'Harry, if you're reading this then this letter has passed through many hands. I first gave it to Ginny Weasley who passed it to Colin Creevy who passed it to…well you get the idea. It's been five years, almost to the day that you left me, and I'm hoping that by this time you have realized the truth. I don't know why you left me, I don't know why you did, but even after five years, I love you still. There is still a light on for you and while I am ready to move on with my life, and I know that I may never see you again, I may never know why – know this. I love you. I have always loved you and I will always love you. I have lived for you for so long, now it's time I live for me. I miss you Harry, and I wish you well. I'm waiting for you Harry, but I won't wait forever.'_

_                                                                -Draco_

                Harry dropped the letter and headed for the door before he remembered he was naked. An evil glint glowed in his eyes as a plan formed itself in his head.

                Ok, the poem I only changed a few parts of it, it is mine, and I love that poem out of all ones I have ever written. It is dedicated to a former coworker who I left in Japan and he never knew how I felt until the day before I left, and by then it was too late for him to do or say anything. So I only changed work, to class. The next chapter will be NC-17, so you are warned. Please let me know what you think of this chapter! Thanks! (More Ron/Hermione next chapter too!)


	8. Harry's Plan

                Hello all! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, I read and loved each and every one of them. Thanks for your patience while I moved across the country. I am now ensconced in my new house…a murder house! For full details, check out my blog on my website. www.draconis-carpe-noctem.com. Read and review but be kind. This is a hard R to NC-17 chapter as I warned last chapter! This chapter contains content not meant for any kiddies out there and since I have placed multiple warnings about this chapter coming, I really don't want any complaints or people howling "Oh my virgin and innocent eyes!" Enjoy!

                Draco slept fitfully, tossing in his bed, his memory playing tricks on him that caused the soothing peace of sleep to mock him. Opening his eyes in the wee hours of the morning, he sensed that something was different in his flat. Not fearing intruders, he reached for his wand and a pair of boxer shorts to put on. Warily he cracked open his bedroom door and padded down the hall to the kitchen. He glanced briefly at the clock glowing on his VCR and shook his head. 2:45 a.m. Obviously these burglars had **no** sense of decency, waiting until the devil's dancing hour to break in instead of a more civilized time when Draco wouldn't have been inclined to cut out their tongues and hang them by their manhood's from a steel tipped spike. Upon arrival at his kitchen he froze, whatever he had been expecting…this was **not** it. He tried to bite his lips to stop a smile from forming but it was fruitless and, at an hour when even roosters were comatose and Draco was evil he let out a full fledged belly laugh.

                Harry had evidently been there, and judging from the pictures scattered about he had been convinced that Draco had never betrayed him. Draco's smile faded as he came across a picture of Dumbledore, a set of devils horns and a moustache painted on him in magic markers, along with '_lying, manipulative old betrayer bastard man.'_ He arched an eyebrow at that knowing Harry's rage must be burning hot for him to write something like that about his mentor. Harry had set a card on the counter, depicting a snail with the most pathetic expression he had ever seen. In huge dancing letters on the front it said "_I'M SLIME!"_ He opened it at smiled wistfully. 

               _'Draco, I know you told me you would be waiting…but not forever. I have nothing left to offer you, no pride, no dignity and no hope. I live in a hovel as a hermit; I am a hateful and arrogant bastard who has more money than God. I know now that you never betrayed me and it was through no intervention of Hermione's. Dumbledore had quite a length confession for me, almost as long as the tale I heard from Snape. I digress however. If you think I haven't missed you these past five years – you would be painfully wrong. I love you. I have always loved you. I will always love you. Even in my darkest nights when I was convinced you betrayed me and that I hated you – I never did. I lied through the whole thing. I needed somewhere to direct my hurt, to be the scapegoat for my lost innocence – you were it, bordering the cusp between good and evil. I never meant all those hateful things I said to you, I never believed them for a moment, I just wanted someone else to hurt as much as I did. Enclosed is a poem I wrote a few months ago. Crappy really, but perhaps you feel the same way. _

_I didn't want to remember_

_The memories deep inside_

_I didn't want to feel_

_The hurt surging inside_

_I didn't want to think_

_Of what I threw away_

_I didn't want to see_

_My life from day to day_

_For a moment I held eternity_

_Infinity a moment in time_

_Then all my dreams faded_

_Suddenly I was blind_

_Once I had emotions_

_I used to be a human being_

_Now I am nothing_

_Nor do I care to be_

_I can't look in the mirror_

_Haunted by what might have been_

_I didn't think that I was wrong_

_Yet I committed a horrible sin_

_I reach for a fading memory_

_My emotions turn to embers_

_You were the only one I ever loved_

_And I didn't want to remember._

_                Draco, if you come to me I make you no promises save this: I will love you for the rest of your life. I have left you a clue, it's good for 12 hours if you choose to follow it. If not – then I was too late._

_                Love you forever,_

_                Harry._

                Draco sat down shakily in one of the chairs, the letter affecting him more than the pictures of him and Harry scattered around his kitchen. He had put himself on the line, never expecting Harry to come back to him…yet he had. Did Draco now have the courage to reach for the unattainable one last time?

                Ron rolled over in the bed to stare at his wife's face. After five years she was still beautiful if a meddlesome tyrant who terrified the bejeezus out of him most of the time. Their marriage had never been easy, their personalities too different, her attitude too domineering. She interfered with others regardless of the consequences, doing it for their own good, never seeing her husband's point of just staying out of it. Perhaps she had been right with Draco and Harry, reintroducing them to each other, and she had been spot on with Harry – making him face reality once more. Ron clung to an archaic belief that one did not meddle in other people's personal affairs – save Harry's, to free him from his self-imposed exile. Their children regarded their mother in much the same way Ron did – mad as a hatter, but well meaning all the same. She stretched and turned to him. "Ron?"

                "Hey 'Mione."  He said softly.

                "What time is it?"

                "Milkmen are still asleep at this hour." He kissed her forehead.

                "What are you doing awake then?"

                "Just some thinking, and watching you."

                "You think I'm crazy don't you?"

                "You're nuttier than a fruitcake sweetie and I'm not going to dispute that. Yet somehow I love you anyway."

                "I really am sorry for calling you a drunken souse." She said sincerely, one hand caressing his cheek.

                "Apology accepted."

                "Don't you have anything to apologize to me over?"

                "No. Should I?"

                Ron knew instantly that was the wrong answer and marvelled how even in the middle of the night, after a session of arduous lovemaking she could still rise like a scalded cat and pounce on him. "Ronald Weasley!" she said in a hot whisper that reminded him of his mother coming into his room and boxing his ears when he was a child. "You don't regret all those insults you flung at me in public? Saying you said yes to our marriage? Telling all and sundry that I was up the duff when we were married? For calling me a meddlesome and interfering busybody?"

                "It was the truth!" Ron protested. "And no, as a matter of fact I'm** not** sorry!"

                "How dare you speak to me that way!" Hermione's voice reached a full screech. 

                "'Mione, lower your voice, you'll wake the children!" Ron touched her arm.

                "Get your hands off me you…you…souse of a louse!" 

                "Hermione, if you haven't learned to accept me and what I say after five years, then perhaps this marriage isn't working and I should seek accommodation elsewhere." Ron said, his temper starting to flare. "I'm sick of walking on eggshells around you just because you seem to be in a constant state of PMS!"

                "Oh sure, if a woman gets even the slightest bit emotional then all the men in the world are chirping "_It's PMS. Don't talk to her, she can't be reasoned with, she has PMS.'_" She mimicked.

                "Sweetie, people say that about you even when you don't have PMS."

                "Cross eyed devil spawn of a dyslexic baboon." Hermione snarled.

                "My mother is not a baboon and I resent that!" Ron protested. "How was I supposed to know you were looking for an apology?"

                "If you don't know then I'm not going to tell you." Hermione turned her back on him. "Good night."

                Ron crawled out of their bed, searching for boxer shorts and a dressing robe. "No, of course not. You're going to breathe loudly so I know you're angry and I'm in the shite house, tell me 'nothing' when I ask what's wrong because it's the standard female answer and give me the silent treatment until you deem me worthy to talk to! Well I've had it with you Hermione. I take plenty of insults from you, but you can't take them from me. I'm walking out on you right here and now. When you are ready to discuss this like a rational and sane person – you can find me at Harry's, however since you are completely mad I doubt that we will ever talk again."

                He slammed the door behind him in his fury, shaking the walls. "What did you do this time?"

                He smirked at his oldest son. "Harry, go back to sleep. I'm going to stay with Uncle Harry for a bit."

                "Ok Daddy." His son turned to his room then paused. "Girls have cooties and I'm never getting married."

                "Good boy." Ron muttered as he put his son back to bed.

                Draco tore through all the pictures Harry had left trying to find a clue. He found a rusted out key with the number 612 Scoullar Street, Bristol written on it. Smiling in eager anticipation he ran to his room to dress, anxious to find the next piece to the puzzle.

                612 Scoullar Street was condemned, it was a broken down hovel, almost as horrid as Harry's shack. Fearing for life and limb he warily entered and saw spray painted on the wall…14 Neptunus, Surrey. Closing his eyes, he Apparated and leapt out the way as a timber from yet another diaplated shack fell to the floor. Glowing in fire letters in mid air was Godric's Hollow, along with the words "Forgive me?"

                Apparating to Godric's Hollow, Draco's jaw fell open as he took in the sight. Gone was the unkempt grass and pissy shanty that Harry had lived in. Gone were the weeds and the collapsing roof and the outhouse. Still remaining was Harry's Stile, in the shadow of the trees. The yard was fully cultivated and restored to its former splendour. In a roped off section of the grounds he made out three gravestones. There was a garden that rivalled Malfoy Manor, and then the house itself. House wasn't the proper word Draco amended silently. Manor. Castle.  One of those. Harry had restored Godric's Hollow to the way it used to be, with a home that rivalled Hogwarts Castle itself. Almost timid, he walked up to the door and before he had the opportunity to knock, a House Elf opened it. "Master Malfoy sir," he bowed. "Dobby did not expect you so suddenly. It is still very early after all and Harry Potter was not expecting you for several hours yet, if at all."

                "I'm a light sleeper when someone breaks into my house." Draco replied.

                "Harry Potter would not let Dobby go in his place, insisting that he had to make the surprise. Dobby is most upset." Dobby shook his head sadly. "Come in Master Malfoy."

                Draco entered the foyer and paused, overwhelmed by the grandness of the place. "Follow the flowers sir." Dobby pointed to the floor. 

                Draco glanced at the floor, seeing black flowers lining the floor. Black flowers were the rarest of all to find and Harry must have spent a fortune on them. He wandered through the newly built hallways and up a spiralling staircase to the bedrooms. The path of flowers led him up a hidden staircase to the attic and further still to the widows watch on the roof, reminiscent of the Astronomy Tower. At the top in an elegance Draco hadn't expected to find was a gigantic bed, a quiet tune playing, a large fluffy rug and a table giving off the most tempting scents Draco could've imagined. And there was Harry, waiting for him. 

                "Very impressive Potter." He said coolly.

                "I tried."

                "I suppose you expected me to come here all lovey dovey and tell you I forgive you and take me now you wild man?"

                "It'd be nice." Harry nodded. "But not expected."

                He walked over to Harry. "You put me through hell Potter. Why should I forgive you?"

                "You shouldn't." Harry sighed. "I have no reason to ask for your forgiveness."

                "Yet you did anyway. Why?"

                "I don't want you to hate me any more than you have to. I want to pick up where we left off, I want to spend my life with you Draco…but I understand if you want me to sod off."

                "You understand nothing." Draco spat. "Tell me what Dumbledore said."

                "Snape led your father to me, but Dumbledore let them take me. He knew all along where I was, what was being done to me, by who and how often. He chose not to rescue me, he stood by and let me be tortured and suffer. To keep me from hating him since he needed to be able to control me, he place a illusory double of me in Hogwarts so you would be none the wiser and when I returned act like nothing was wrong, nothing had changed. He propagated the rumour that you betrayed me, and when I left you I was fully under his control."

                Draco let out a soundless whistle. "The old bastard." He shook his head. "How **dare** he?" his voice rose in indignation. "What they did to you…what HE did to you…"

               "Indeed. He never would have confessed if Hermione hadn't begun this scheme in the first place." Harry sat on a simple wooden stool. "I never once for a second stopped loving you, though I tried hard to make myself. It just didn't work. We work well together Draco we need each other. If you can look me directly in the eyes right here and now and tell me that you have no feelings for me, then I will let you go and never darken your doorstep again."

                Draco stood silent, absorbing all he had heard. He listened to the words of the music playing, recognizing it as a popular muggle song. "Potter…Harry…" he took a few steps towards him.

                Harry's eyes glowed deep green in the darkness, his features set off by the starlight overhead. "Draco."

                "I'd give up forever to touch you, 'cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't want to go home right now."1 He quoted the song.

                Harry's jaw hung open. "Are you saying…?"

                "I regret only that you are not my first, nor am I yours." He murmured as he lowered his lips to Harry's.

                "Draco," Harry whispered. "I was raped yet, but I have Never. Had. Anyone. Ever. In all true respects, I am a virgin and you are my first."

                Draco smiled gently. "That's the way it should be." He kissed Harry's eyelids softly. "Come to bed Harry, let's pick up where we left off five years ago. I believe it was right around here…" he said swiftly as he lowered his lips to Harry's throat, rejoicing in the moan Harry gave as he rolled his head back to give him greater access. 

                Harry had dressed minimally, owing to the fact that it was just starting to creep up to dawn and he had evidently been hoping to sleep a little bit before Draco arrived. This suited Draco's purposes just fine as he lifted the tight undershirt Harry had been wearing and outlined one of his dusky nipples before biting on it. Harry gave out a choked yelp as he arched into Draco's touch. "I had forgotten…" he trailed off.

                "I never did." Draco admitted, as he ran his tongue around the outline of Harry's ear. His hands stroked down the muscular chest, pausing at the waistband of the thin briefs Harry wore. 

                Harry smiled mischievously and quickly rolled over so Draco was under him. He nearly tore off the t-shirt that Draco was wearing and clamped himself on his throat like a vampire taking his first drink. Draco moaned in approval as Harry's nimble Seeker's fingers unbuttoned his trousers and plunged inside his knickers, toying with the hardening flesh he found there. 

                An almost feral expression on his face he tore them off Draco in one movement before pausing in silence to take in the beauty before him. In the fading night, with the rising of a new day, the era of a new beginning Harry worshipped Draco and gave thanks to all deities he had ever thought of that Draco returned to him. Reverently running fingertips down his body, tracing outlines of biceps and muscles, tracing arches of the feet and finding no imperfection, he kneaded the flesh of his stomach as Draco tried to be silent, this moment sacred, five years in the making and a healing of sorts for them both. His resolve shattered as Harry took him in his mouth, imitating moves that Draco himself had taught Harry years ago. He almost passed out at the sight of the dark head bobbing between his legs, as a tongue traced and a mouth sucked. A hand squeezed and tugged and tantalized A cool stream of air was blown on the weeping shaft as Draco said to hell with his vow of silence and let out a curse to the night.  "Farq Harry…"

                Harry kissed Draco firmly, his tongue demanding entrance to the warmth of Draco's mouth as his fingernails scratched their way down his chest making him shout in approval. His skilled tongue traced Draco's bellybutton and pelvic girdle while his hands massaged his throbbing manhood. "Goddamn you Potter…" Draco swore as Harry teased the shaft with butterfly kisses before engulfing it in his mouth and allowing it to the back of this throat. Draco didn't require much more than that, five years of desire coming to a head as he saw stars and came deeply down Harry's throat. 

                Allowing Draco to lower his body back to the bed, Harry gave Draco a deep kiss, grabbing his hair and yanking his head to one side to deepen it even more.  Draco smiled at Harry, "now it's my turn." Was all the warning he gave Harry before flipping him over and crawling on top of him. "I'm going to learn you inside out and make it better than it could have been when we were in Hogwarts.

                Harry didn't reply, couldn't reply as Draco scraped his teeth down his abdomen and teased Harry's waiting hardness, his own shaft starting to harden again as five years of repressed emotions were released. "Oh I'm not going to do what you did to me, heavens no." Draco whispered, smiling. "I have something else planned for you my pretty."

                "Get on with it then." Harry demanded, arching into his touch.

                Draco reached for the side table for some oil and poured it liberally on his fingers before slowly pushing them into Harry. "Shite!" Harry swore as he nearly leaped off the bed. Draco moved them gently inside him before adding a third, his mouth giving lovers bites to any part of Harry he could reach. As a fourth was entered, Harry shook his head. "Enough Draco, enough." 

                Draco's smile was pure masculine satisfaction as he poured some oil on himself, hissing as his hands rubbed up and down his shaft. Placing himself at Harry's entrance, he didn't enter, instead choosing to kiss Harry deeply. Harry moaned as he tried to get Draco into the aching chasm he had created. Draco ground himself against Harry, picking up speed and increasing friction as both their manhoods ground together. Draco timed it and on his next thrust forward, sheathed himself in Harry's body. Harry howled as he clutched Draco's buttocks so tightly he knew he'd have bruises. "Harder Draco." Harry gasped. "Deeper."

                Draco was only too glad to oblige as he picked up the pace, the sound of flesh meeting flesh audible as the sun peeked its way over the horizon on the two writhing men. Sweat added to the lubrication and tantalized all the more, making them nearly incoherent. As he felt Harry spasming around him, Draco knew he no longer cared what paradise looked like…he had achieved it here this night. Reaching his own release and clenching Harry's hips so tightly he drew blood, he collapsed on his sweating and panting lover. 

                "That was worth waiting five years for." Harry whispered as he kissed Draco's sweaty forehead. "I love you."

                "I love you too." Draco replied, kissing him gently. "Sleep now my Emerald and in the morning we'll decide what to do next." 

                1 – Lyrics from 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls. Hope you enjoyed, next chapter should be the conclusion and will be up a lot sooner. As I said, I hope you enjoyed and a special thanks to all my reviewers especially Leboshi who had better write a new chapter of his story or else the next chapter for this might not come and I'll set evil, horny gorillas bearing peanut butter on you! Check out my website! Until next time!


	9. Draco's annoucement

                _Here is the long awaited conclusion to "The Words You Spoke." I hope you enjoy it as I have enjoyed this fic. All poetry and insults are my own. Please check out my website, a HP archive at www.draconis-carpe-noctem.com. I am taking submissions if you want to submit. Read and review but be kind. No flames please.  This is the **edited** version of this fic. The full version of this chapter (NC-17) is at AFF, url:  _

                Draco thrashed from side to side, uncertain if he was still asleep or awake and at this moment not caring. The most incredible sensations washed over his body, combining with the cool breeze of the morning air. His eyes snapped open to see Harry running his tongue over his abdomen, his hands caressing Draco's shaft. Silver eyes met emerald green as Harry smiled at Draco and gave him a deep kiss. Draco arched his head back as Harry attacked his throat before returning to his task of driving Draco insane. "Harry…" Draco moaned in a voice husky with sleep and arousal. 

                Harry smiled at him, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Good morning my beloved."

                "You have to stop or I'll come."

                "That's the idea." Harry laughed softly. "As you once told me…go with it Draco."

                Draco arched against the warm hands, wanting more, needing more. "You have to…"

                "Relax my dragon or I'll stop." Harry warned.

                Draco dropped his hips to the bed; waiting in anticipation to see what Harry would do next. Harry had never taken the initiative when they were together before, so he was thrilled at this turn of events. His eyes widened as Harry parted his legs and reached for the bedside table. After he had lubed two fingers, he gently fingered Draco's cleft before slipping them inside, pausing a moment to let Draco get used to the feeling. "What are you doing?" Draco murmured as Harry added a third.

                "What does it feel like?" Harry said, his voice almost a growl. "I'm going to take you."

                "Ok." Draco's breath hitched as Harry added a third, touching that sensitive gland inside and probing it. "God…"

                "No, Harry." Harry chuckled as his lips toyed with the head of Draco's weeping manhood. 

                "Now Harry, do it now!" Draco urged, lifting his hips and thrusting into Harry's mouth.

                "Hmm, are you ready yet?" Harry asked in a teasing voice as he withdrew his fingers and his mouth. "Or not?"

                Draco nearly screamed in frustration. "Harry!"

                "I think you are." Harry nodded as he skimmed up Draco's body before devouring his lips in a kiss. Wrapping his legs around Draco, he rolled over until Draco was on top of him. Draco threw his head back, framed against the clear sky, the sun behind him making him look like an angel from on high who'd come to mingle with the fallen. 

                On the verge of sensory overload, unable to take anymore, Draco positioned himself over Harry's sorely neglected self and lowered himself slowly, face contorting in ecstasy as Harry nearly screamed. "So tight Draco, so tight…Merlin…"

                Draco was equally incoherent, nearly reduced to babbling himself as he sat with Harry fully sheathed inside him. It was the most incredible sensation Draco had ever had, being filled in this way. Unable to go slow, he lifted his body and slammed it back down onto Harry's slick erection. "Yes, Harry…" he hissed beginning to ride him in a quick rhythm, body milking Harry for all he was worth. 

                Now Harry was the one incoherent and writhing on the bed, as his head thrashed from side to side, his arms reaching for Draco. As Draco leaned down for another kiss, Harry slipped out of him and using another tricky move, slid up behind Draco. "Do you want this?" he growled.

                Draco whimpered and tried to impale himself on Harry who complied instantly, entering Draco almost violently and instantly pulling out. Hips pistoning quickly, he sheathed himself in Draco who propped himself up on his hands and knees. The slow and gentle from the night before was abandoned as pure carnal lust overcame both men, and unadulterated sex took place. The bed sheets were a rumpled mess, the air surrounding them saturated with the scent of arousal and release, as Harry clenched one hand in Draco's hair, so close to the edge he could taste it. Just who the screams of pleasure came from, he was uncertain, only that they were there as he pounded Draco, convinced his lover would have bruises later today and walking would be uncomfortable. 

                Reaching forward to grab Draco's neglected member, Draco's eyes snapped open from their closed position at the feeling of Harry's hand, encompassing him, surrounding him. A few quick thrusts up and down and Draco seized up around Harry, pulsing, convulsing. It wasn't so much of an orgasm as it was a rebirth of sorts. Harry pushed himself harder into Draco before finding his release, shuddering as he filled up Draco, sated. 

                Collapsing in a heap of sweaty limbs and semen, Draco pulled Harry's face up to him and kissed him deeply. "Can I wake up like that every day?" he asked in a breathless voice.

                "I'm going to take you so many times today that you'll be begging for chastity." Harry replied, just as winded.  "I don't intend to leave this bed."

                "Quite the exhibitionist my love, outside like this."

                "We're on the roof, no one can see us."

                Draco arched an eyebrow and pointed to the ground where, many hundreds of feet below, Ron Weasley stood staring at the roof, uncertain as to who was up there but positive about what he was seeing. "Oops."

                Draco snickered as he pulled Harry to him. "He can wait. I'm not done exploring every inch of your delectable frame yet."

                "I can live with that." Harry smiled, dropping a kiss on Draco. 

                Holding Harry close for a moment, his hands aimlessly weaving through his mop of unruly hair, uncertain how to begin. "Harry, I want you to start from the beginning. Tell me everything, from Hogwarts to the revelations of Snape and Dumbledore. I need to understand."

                "The story is long." Harry cautioned.

                "This has to do with us. This has to do with the reason why we were apart for five bloody years. I want to know why, I **need** to understand."

                Harry nodded, closing his eyes. "Let's get some coffee then, and I'll tell you. If we just stay here, I'll shag you again."

                "No objections there, but you are right. We have the rest of our lives to shag." Draco agreed as he swung his legs over the side and stood up. "Coffee sounds good right about now. For some reason, I didn't get much sleep last night."

                Ron scowled at the House Elf who scampered away after bringing him some coffee. He smirked briefly as Harry and Draco walked to the table, holding hands and glowing. After the spectacle Ron had seen from the ground, he was certain he knew why. Memories of the first time he had been with Hermione played through his mind, a day of sweat and tears when he knew he'd always love her. "Why the hell can't I get a shot of whiskey here?" he demanded.

                "And a happy good morning to you too Ron." Harry responded jovially. 

                "Weasley." Draco nodded, sitting in a chair and pulling Harry into his lap. 

                "Can you two stop with the mushy stuff before I vomit?" Ron demanded.

                "Oh and having to endure you and Hermione for nearly ten years was what...?" Harry mused. "Live with it."

                "What brings you here so early in the morning?" Draco arched and eyebrow and smiled gratefully at the coffee that appeared on the table.

                "To answer your question Ron, this house is dry. Until I finish my twelve steps, there won't be a drop of liquor in this Manor." Harry smiled tightly. "Drink your coffee."

                "I walked out on Hermione."

                Draco spat his coffee over the table as Harry choked. "What?"

                "She called me the cross eyed spawn of dyslexic baboon!" Ron protested.

                "So what? She's called you the hybrid of an arse scratching spider monkey too and you never walked out on her for that!" Harry pointed out.

                "And the cross mutation of a comatose iguana and a constipated pig." Draco added.

                "Or the outcome of…"

                "I get it, I get it!" Ron said, furious. "It's just…our marriage. It's a sham. All she does is insult me and flaunt her higher intelligence. She sticks her nose in where it's not wanted; she meddles and interferes, caring more for other people and their problems than our own marriage. The children think she's absolutely mad but say nothing because she's their mother. And then I'm supposed to know what she's thinking and why she's mad when she won't tell me, and endure all her insults. Now she's throwing a little hissy fit when essentially all I did was tell the truth!"

                "Breathe Ron." Harry advised as Ron's red face became an alarming shade of purple.

                "So I walked out." Ron finished. "And I'm staying here for the foreseeable future."

                "As long as you don't mind Harry and I shagging in every room, at any time, in any position…no problem." Draco said dryly, watching Ron abruptly turn green with the mental imagery. "We have to christen this new house."

                "What is going on with you two anyway? Back together? Getting married?" Ron asked, curious.

                Harry hesitated. "Draco and I still have a lot to discuss and to work through before we'll even discuss marriage."

                "We will?" Draco said from behind Harry.

                "I have my life…"

                "You do?" Draco and Ron asked in unison.

                "And Draco has his…"

                "I can fix that." Draco said hastily.

                "I'm not even sure we'll live together."

                "Like hell we won't!"

                "I'm not even certain we're permanently back together…" 

                "Didn't our marathon mattress sessions prove anything to you?"

                Harry closed his eyes, praying for strength. "So Ron, I don't know what's going on with me and Draco."

                "Bollock brain." Draco snorted. "Twit. Undereducated plebeian. Of course we're back together, and yes we're going to live together in this lovely house." He turned to Ron. "Harry was going to tell me the full story of everything that has happened from Hogwarts to last night and then we'll discuss when we want to get married."

                "What?" Harry squawked.

                "Hush love." Draco kissed his shoulder. "Don't think, that only slows things up."

                "Do you love Hermione?" Harry asked, abruptly.

                "That has never been a question Harry, not since our second year when she fell in love with that cretin Lockhart. That was the start of it and in fourth when she fell for Krum I thought I might explode. Loving Hermione has always been a moot point, but I'm not certain she loves me the same way. She has always regarded me as her intellectual inferior, as an idiot and I'm tired of it. I want her to stop meddling in other people's lives and try to mend our marriage. She spent so much time trying to bring you back to the world of the living Harry that I fell by the wayside. I agreed with her quest, but not the way she went about it." Ron sighed as he let his head fall to the table. "And now I've walked out and can't tell her that I DO love her."

                Draco coughed. "You just did."

                Ron paled as he turned slowly to face the door. "You told me I wouldn't come after you." She said softly. "You adorable pickled arse cheeks of a llama." She shook her head.

                "Where does she come up with these insults?" Draco muttered.

                "Search me."

                "I'm sorry Ron, for overreacting when you did nothing but tell the truth, and for ignoring you. I want you to come back home." She said softly as she walked to her husband. 

                "Will anything change 'Mione?"

                "I promise. We'll work together on it, and I'm sure Harry and Draco will help us as well."

                "Good of you to offer our services Weasley." Draco smirked.

                Harry slapped his shoulder. "Behave yourself."

                Ron stood. "I can't say that you haven't hurt me in the past Hermione. Whether it was intentional or not, you did. It has strained our relationship, our marriage and our lives."

                "I'll work on it Ron. I had all night to think about what you said to me. I know I overreacted…I'm sorry."

                "She apologized!" Harry exclaimed. "This might just be on the news."

                Hermione smiled at Ron. "My hormones you see…"

                "Don't even mention them to me Hermione!" Ron warned. "That's your excuse for everything."

                "They aren't always!" Hermione protested. "Ronald…" she caught herself. "I was doing it again."

                "You were." Ron nodded.

                "Sorry."

                "Forgiven."

                Hermione gave her husband a gentle kiss, knowing that despite all their flaws and problems, she had him back. "I'm pregnant."

                Ron's eyes rolled up in his head as he hit the floor. "Weasley, you keep this up and I'll never get laid!" Draco whined.

                "Haven't you had enough?" Harry asked.

                "Not even close." Draco grabbed Harry's hand. "Weasley, see you and your husband later?"

                Hermione nodded, mystified. "Of course Draco."

                "You are back together then?" Harry clarified. 

                "We need a marriage counsellor, and some good solid advice," she began. "But yes. I'm going to change my ways and Ron…well Ron is Ron."

                Harry hugged her tightly. "I'll see you later 'Mione. And in case I forgot to mention it, thanks for following me to the pits of hell and bringing me back. And thanks for giving me back the only one I ever loved."

                "You're welcome." She kissed his cheek. "You go shag now. I'm taking my husband home."

                "I'm taking my fiancé to the nearest room." Draco interjected. "Ten second warning."

                "You haven't even asked me. We haven't worked anything out!" Harry shook his head.

                "Semantics." Draco waved his hand. 

                Hermione lifted Ron and headed for the door as Draco pulled Harry into a searing kiss. "We still need to talk Draco."

                "We have the rest of our lives to talk."

                "You said that earlier about shagging!"

                "I lied. We have to do that right now." Draco's eyes gleamed as his hand began delving into Harry's boxers, caressing the hardening flesh he found there.

                "I need to tell you about Snape, and Dumbledore…evil bastard betrayer man that he is…" Harry said weakly as his knees began to give out.

                "Harry?"

                "Draco?"

                "Shut up and shag me."

                Through the windows of the rebuilt Manor, Hermione saw Harry pounce on Draco, tearing off the minimal clothing they both wore. Not certain who was on top, she shook her head, smiling.

                "Was it a success?" Blaise asked, standing nearby and squinting at the windows.

                "I'd say so." She nodded.

                "You did well little girl." Snape smirked at her. "I knew he'd come around, his kind always does."

                "You could have helped sooner."

                "And miss this incredible drama?" Snape arched an eyebrow. "I think you mistake me for someone else."

                "We helped!" Goyle and Pansy chimed in.

                "Dumbledore has a lot to answer for," she sighed. "But that's to be expected. You can't always wrap everything up in a neat little package."

                "It was a good idea." Blaise placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad to have been here for the conclusion of it."

                "Drinks are on Ron." Hermione smiled. 

                "Last one there is a cultureless cretin!" Crabbe burst out, as there was a flurry of Apparating. Snape hung back for a moment walking up to the window and looking in. His eyebrows rose when he saw that Draco had Harry pressed against the wall and was currently thrusting violently into him while Harry's legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, both sets of eyes closed in sexual bliss.  

                "10 points to Gryffindor." He murmured. "For saving MY life… and I'll never admit that again." Smirking at the couple that had changed position, Harry pressed face first into the wall – howling from his expression while Draco was pulling the hair on his scalp back to bite his neck as his hands caressed Harry's erection, he Apparated to Snape Manor for a well deserved drink – leaving Harry and Draco unobserved. 

                After Draco finally released him from his passionate lovemaking, falling asleep in sheer exhaustion, Harry crept to the roof to pen all he thought and felt. Much was left to be decided, a wedding day, a job, where to live permanently if it was not Potter-Malfoy Manor, the forgiveness of Dumbledore… but that could wait until tomorrow.

There was a day 

_Long ago_

_When I loved you_

_More than you'll know_

_There was a day_

_When the sun shone high_

_When I turned to you_

_And told you goodbye_

_There was a day_

_When you came back to me_

_I let the hurt go_

_The past was set free_

_Sins we had committed_

_Were released with our vow_

_With a solid and firm promise_

_Of the here and now_

_Nothing matters now_

_The future comes as it always did_

_We go forth together_

_Personal demons we are rid_

_The path forth is bright_

_Life holds a new hope_

_We have a future together_

_Because of the words you spoke._

_                With this fic finished, I should warn you I have three more warming up. My muse had left without a forwarding address but I hunted her down and am making her work for her crust. Hope you enjoyed this fic. I might do a follow up if there is sufficient interest. _


End file.
